Regina Bestiarum et Regina Mala
by Clarus Magnus
Summary: Spoilers for season finale. When the curse is broken, but the townspeople don't return home, who can get them back? New friends are made, but nothing is what it seems in Storybrooke.
1. Aut Vincere, Aut Mori

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Hello! To my loyal Repo! readers, I am not abandoning the story. My muse has been screaming for me to write this, and maybe now she'll shut up. Yes, Armina has returned, but she's not the same as the Underground version. Her husband is different, and so is his title. I mostly used her name and powers and shaped her into a completely different character. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

As the wave of magick overtook the previously sleepy town of Storybrooke, the inhabitants began to show their true qualities. The smell of ozone from the sizzle of power covered the town.

Snow White still had her face buried in Prince Charming's chest, tears running freely down her face. Charming murmured comforting words in her ear as the magick engulfed them in a massive wave, similar to that of a sonic boom.

When the wave passed, both of them felt the power of magick coursing through their veins. They felt alive for the first time in too long. It was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and both could see through the haze that had so long clouded their vision. The sun was brighter, the air clearer, and their minds were filled with the knowledge of their past lives.

The citizens of Storybrooke poked their heads out of their homes and businesses, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The confused townspeople began to gather in the town's main intersection, their eyes filled with tears as old friends embraced.

Snow White and her prince walked amongst the happy citizens, hugging and saying words of happiness at receiving their memories again. Emma held Henry's hand as they, too, entered the intersection and earned hugs and pats on the back.

A sudden feeling of magick use distracted them all from what they had been doing. On the outskirts of the intersection, a woman got out of her truck; the passengers in the back of the truck hopped out and flanked her.

The woman was tall, but built like a brick silo. Dark, golden-blonde hair hung around her shoulders in waves. The defined features of royalty were ignored in favor of the striking, constantly-changing eyes. One second they were a liquid bronze, the next blue, then red. Emma held onto Henry's hand a little tighter. The woman was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, but she was obviously more powerful than she let on in her clothing choices.

The man to her right had her arm locked with his, obviously some sort of partner. His hair was dark, ebony black, but his eyes were a more kind-looking blue than hers were. He was dressed in similar attire to the woman, but was wearing a button-down shirt.

Henry tugged on Emma's leather jacket, making her bend down to listen to him. "That's Armina, the Queen of Beasts. It's okay, Emma, she's a friend to your mom and dad."

"See, she was banished to the woods by the Evil Queen, and ruled the beasts of the woods by herself. The Evil Queen never took an interest in the lowly goblins and dwarves, among other things, that lived in the woods of her kingdom. If they didn't have power, they didn't matter. Armina is the last of the shapeshifter race; the Evil Queen killed the rest. Armina is the de facto ruler of the beasts in the forests. She took care of your mom sometimes when she needed a place to stay. She's a friend, Emma, she really is," said Henry enthusiastically.

Emma was still getting used to the idea that Mary Margaret and David might be her parents in a different world, but Henry seemed to be used to the idea. She brought herself back to her full height and watched as Mary and David approached the Queen of Beasts.

Before Mary or David could speak, Armina said, "The curse has been broken, my friends. Let us celebrate our freedom from the oppression of the _Regina Mala_! Speaking of which, where might I find the woman who took my power away?"

David stepped forward and tipped his head slightly in an abbreviated bow. "We don't know where Regina went."

Armina growled and brandished nasty-looking claws that hadn't been present a second before. She turned to the other men who had come with her in the bed of the truck. "_Eam petate_!" she snarled in Latin, "Find her!"

The men immediately spread out from the intersection and disappeared into different parts of Storybrooke, searching for the queen who had brought them there. Meanwhile, the queen had calmed herself and put on a façade of celebratory glee. "Let us celebrate the return of our powers, even if we cannot return to our home yet!"

With the flick of her wrist, bottles of wine appeared amongst the people, along with delicate crystal glasses. The people gladly poured glasses for themselves and others, the meeting turning into a party.

Emma watched as the queen used her now-returned magick. Henry tugged on her jacket again, and she looked to him. "Emma, that's her husband, Andrew, King of Beasts. She does all the ruling, though," Henry said with a smile.

_I guess I know who wears the pants in that relationship_, Emma thought, returning her attention to the unofficial monarchs.

With another flick of her wrist, Armina was now sitting on a plush black leather chair, a black velvet cloak resting on her shoulders. Her husband sat quietly by her side in his own luxurious chair. He held her hand as some of the townspeople greeted her. She beckoned Snow White and Prince James closer, summoning seats for them so they could talk.

"It's been a while, my dear," said Armina, reaching out to grasp David's hand in a sure handshake, much unlike the dainty princesses he was used to greeting. "Snow, I have a proposition for you."

"You do? What do you mean?" Snow asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Do you realize that, when I kill Regina, the kingdom she held will be yours?" Armina asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"I didn't really think about it," Snow replied, looking to James for support. She paused and looked back at the Queen of Beasts. "Wait, you're going to kill Regina?"

Armina laughed, showing the rounded points of her teeth. "Of course I am! You expect me to just ignore the fact that she robbed me of my power and my memory for all these years? Oh no, she's not getting away with it."

"I don't want her murdered! She's just hurt and she can't let go of a grudge. Please, just spare her life long enough for a trial. I can't imagine killing her for this," Snow pleaded.

"My, my, you are fairest of them all, aren't you, Snow? That's always been the one problem betwixt us, hasn't it? I can be fair, but life isn't fair, and our lovely _Regina Mala_ needs to realize this."

"Please give her a chance, Armina. I know she seems evil now, but she wasn't way back when."

Armina sat back in her chair, seemingly mulling over the options. "_Scire debet gloriis quod cineri datiis, seram est_," the queen said quietly. Her Latin seriously confused those who weren't as fluent as she.

Her husband, who was sitting beside her, nodded in agreement. He observed Snow's look of confusion and his mouth curved up in a glorious smile. "She said, 'She ought to know that glory given to ashes is too late.' She's talking about how our lovely Evil Queen is trying to make up for her loss of a loved one by making everyone miserable like her."

Snow nodded, but was still upset that the supposed just Queen of Beasts planned to kill her stepmother. "What were you going to say before we went off on this tangent?"

"I was going to say that, in the event Regina becomes unable to rule, the kingdom is yours. It would be my pleasure to become the catalyst for the creation of a new world for all of us," she said, casting a hand out over the crowd. "What I want is your word that you will make a treaty with my kind, and that we might mix with the citizens freely. We have been cut off for far too long."

Snow considered the queen's offer, her brow furrowing in concentration. Armina watched Snow's expression like an animal waiting to strike. Her stare was piercing, like she was seeing into Snow White's soul. Emma shuddered at the thought. The woman was scary enough as it was.

"It sounds good, but will you promise to give Regina a chance? Will you give her a fair trial for what she's done?" Snow asked.

"Yes! Alright, that's fine. Deal?" Armina released Andrew's hand and offered it to Snow White. Snow hesitated to take her hand. "You could be great, you know. Having me as an ally affords you power beyond your wildest dreams, my dear."

Snow looked to James. He smiled, nodded and said, "It's your decision; do what you want. I think it would bring peace to our kingdoms."

Reassured by James's words, she reached out and took Armina's hand. The queen grinned, again showing her beastly smile. "The deal is struck. Thank you, my dear. Now, introduce me to your lovely daughter." Armina reached out and beckoned Emma and Henry closer.

Emma grabbed Henry's hand and led him in front of the queen and king. "Hi, I'm Emma and this is my son, Henry."

"Snow White, you didn't say you were a grandmother!" said the queen with a laugh.

Snow grinned and said, "Yes, this is my daughter, though I can't say I've been much of a mother to her. I can't believe it was twenty-eight years that Regina had us in her curse. Speaking of which, why aren't we back home?"

Armina's look of contentment suddenly faded. "There wasn't one curse, Snow White," she said quietly. "The curse you refer to was actually a combination of two. The Dark Curse, which is the most obvious, took away our magick and our memories. The curse that brought us here was a different one, a more draining one. The power involved is much greater. The Dark Curse is weak and its hold can be broken by true love, but the other curse is strong, and will take more to break. For something like that spell, the caster must be involved with breaking it."

"I thought love could break any curse," said James, holding Snow's hand tighter.

"So did I, James, so did I," Armina said contemplating something.

After an hour, the intersection began to clear, and the residents of Storybrooke went to their homes and businesses once more. Armina had since gotten up and talked with the citizens, remembering the life that was so cruelly taken away from them.


	2. Nil Desperandum

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Hello! To my loyal Repo! readers, I am not abandoning the story. My muse has been screaming for me to write this, and maybe now she'll shut up. Yes, Armina has returned, but she's not the same as the Underground version. Her husband is different, and so is his title. I mostly used her name and powers and shaped her into a completely different character. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

After an hour, the intersection began to clear, and the residents of Storybrooke went to their homes and businesses once more. Armina had since gotten up and talked with the citizens, remembering the life that was so cruelly taken away from them. Snow White and her prince snuck away to continue their reunion while Henry followed Armina around.

Armina and Andrew were dragged by Henry into Granny's Diner, where he insisted they sit and talk. The King and Queen of Beasts were good-natured about the boy's demands, and gladly followed him to his favorite booth in the corner of the diner.

"What do you want to know, Henry?" asked the queen, after they had sat down.

"Where were you all these years? My grandmother, Snow White, said that you used to teach Latin to the high school kids, but then you just disappeared," he said, his eagerness for her answer apparent on his face.

"I was…a prisoner, Henry. I lost all the power that my lineage afforded me. I was in a jail."

"I never saw you at the police station, though," Emma said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I wasn't placed in your jail, Emma. I was trapped by my lack of the power I had so foolishly taken for granted. When we came here, I still had the riches from my plundering in the other world. I built a house in the forest—the only place I've ever felt happy—and Andrew started a lumber business while I worked as the high school Latin teacher. I befriended the gypsies that I sent to find Regina. They were some former elven warriors for my cause, along with their families. In exchange for work, they lived on my property rent-free. The funny thing is, Regina thought she could keep Andrew and I apart," she added, a smile lighting up his face.

"Why couldn't you challenge her? You are the greatest of the beasts, right? It's in your title!" pressed Henry.

"I can't explain it, Henry. She just stripped me of all my power. Being that the power was inborn, and not gleaned from a dark outside source, I was left in such a state of weakness that I couldn't defend myself when she brought us here. I cursed her name with every word I spoke. I knew what my life was like before she cast the curse," she said, punctuating her sentence with a yawn.

King Andrew finally spoke as he got up out of the booth, taking her hand. "You need rest, love. The return of your power has drained you."

"Okay, can we talk again tomorrow?" asked Henry, still sitting in the booth.

"I suppose. Do you have a place to stay for the night?" asked Armina, looking to Emma for an answer.

"Um, I think Mary's apartment is probably…occupied. I don't think Henry wants to live in Regina's house, either. I don't want to impose, though," said Emma.

"It's no problem, my dear. I have a house that is more than sufficient. You may want to follow us in your car; I don't think it's legal for the boy to be sitting in the bed of my truck."

"Yeah, I've got a car," said Emma.

The queen indicated to Emma that she lead, following her and Henry to Emma's car. Emma and Henry piled in Emma's beetle, with Henry excitedly sitting in the front seat. He was ecstatic about seeing a real castle for the first time. Armina led them through the twisting road until it turned to a single-lane gravel road, which took a sharp incline.

The little Volkswagen struggled to keep its grip as it crawled up the gravel road. Just as Emma thought the drive couldn't be any longer, the road leveled off and revealed a sprawling estate. A three-story house stood proudly at the rear of the clearing.

Leading up to the house was a cobblestone driveway lined with quaint little houses, obviously for the gypsies she housed on the property. A barn hung off to the left of the house, its lights extinguished for the night.

The houses were all dark, their residents presumably asleep or in town at the moment. Emma stopped gawking and parked her car behind Armina's truck.

She climbed out and followed the monarchs into the largest house—the one at the end of the drive—that Armina must have bought with her plundered gold. The house wasn't as grand as it appeared on the outside.

The living room off to the right of the main staircase was adorned with old swords and armor. Paintings of mythical creatures covered the walls, their frames covered in gold leaf. An unfinished one sat on an easel, the light pencil outline still being perfected. The theme seemed to be gold and red. Red curtains trimmed with short gold fringe covered most every window in the place.

"Emma? If you will join us, your rooms will be on the second floor," said the queen as she began to ascend the red-carpeted stairs.

Emma grabbed onto Henry, who was closely studying the image of a centaur warrior. Henry caught on quickly, and passed her on the stairs, staying right on the monarchs' heels. "How many rooms do you have?" asked Henry in awe.

"Too many for Armina and me," said Andrew good-naturedly. "Truthfully, I've never bothered to count. Perhaps you could do that for me, _mi pueri_." Henry smiled at recognizing something the man said in Latin.

They made it to the second floor and stopped at the first room. "You will sleep here, Henry. I figured you would want your own room, yes?" asked Armina as she pushed the door open to his room. He poked his head into the room and saw it was furnished much the same as the rest of the house.

"I'll take my own room, thanks. Goodnight, Emma," he said with a smile. He turned to the King and Queen of Beasts and said, "Goodnight, your majesties."

With a nod from each of the monarchs, Henry went in to explore his room. "You'll be staying next door, if that's alright with you," said Armina, opening the next door.

"That's fine, thanks."

"There's a shower and a private bathroom in your room, like Henry's. There should be clothes in there that should fit you."

"How-" Emma started, but was cut off by Armina.

"I may be a little tired with my powers returning to me, but I've still got the ability to conjure clothing," said Armina as she began to walk away. "Goodnight, Princess Emma, your adventure begins tomorrow."

Without another word, the King and Queen disappeared into thin air, presumably to their own chambers. With a sigh, Emma walked into the lavish room, peeling off her leather jacket in the process. She tossed the jacked onto the bed and collapsed next to it.

After nearly falling asleep in her clothes, she decided a shower was in order. She walked over to the closet and opened it to find a modest collection of artfully-faded jeans and plain white t-shirts mixed with sweatpants and other articles of clothing. She picked out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and walked into the massive bathroom.

She drew a bath and soaked for a while. After nearly an hour, she crawled into bed and needed no prompting to fall asleep.


	3. Faber Est Quisque Fortunae Suae

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Hello! I've had this written for a while, but I haven't gotten around to posting it. I may not add chapters for a while, since I have finals coming up, but I will try my best to keep posting. As always, R & R!

* * *

~Later that evening~

King Andrew awoke to the sound of the doorbell. He yawned and sat up, unsure of whether it was a dream or not. When he heard the bell again, he groggily got up and pulled on a pair of black slack and a white button-down shirt. He threw a black velvet cape over his shoulders before descending the stairs to the front door. He finished tucking in his shirt and opened the door, confronted with none other than Rumpelstiltskin and his Belle.

The king straightened up and glared at the sorcerer. "What do you want, imp? You aren't welcome in my court."

With a twisted little giggle, the magician replied, "I seek refuge for the night. We've been journeying all day since I returned your magick to you, my King Andrew. Besides, I only want a place for her to stay. I've just recently gotten my power back, and I can't very well take her with me with a spell."

"The girl is affiliated with you?" asked Andrew with curiosity.

The young woman stepped forward into the light. "I'm Belle, your majesty. I don't want to impose."

Andrew stood contemplating for a good while, hearing the story about how she had been locked up and had followed Rumpelstiltskin because she loved him. "Well, I—" Andrew began, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw his wife descending the stairs in a stunning silver cloak.

"You returned my power to me, Rumpelstiltskin?" Armina asked of the imp, her face not revealing anything about the reason for the question.

With a flourish of his gold-flecked hand, he bowed and replied, "I'm glad to see you are well, my queen. It was me who returned your power with the last of my bottled true love."

Armina placed a reassuring hand on Andrew's shoulder and gently pulled him away from the door. He backed up and she beckoned the two lovers into her house. "If you promise not to betray me, imp, I will allow you both to rest in my home. You screw this up, and you won't have time to consider what I might do to you before an arrow sprouts from your chest. Is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal, my queen," the magician said with a toothy grin.

Andrew scowled at his giddy attitude. "The first room on the left on the second floor is free for you. The girl can sleep elsewhere, if you wish it."

"I would like to stay with him, if that's alright, your majesties. I've been separated from him for too long as it is," said Belle quietly, not meeting the eyes of the monarchs.

"That's fair enough. Go now; I need to go back to sleep," said the queen as she began to ascend the stairs.

"If you try anything, imp, you won't see another day alive, understand?" Andrew threatened as he followed his wife up the stairs.

Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head in a mock bow and opened the door to their room for Belle to enter.

Andrew stalked up the stairs, intent on asking his wife why she would allow the horrid little imp to stay with them, but he found her asleep instead, her eyes peacefully closed. His anger at the imp instantly dissipated when he saw his queen's chest rising and falling at a metered rate, her golden tendrils of hair covering her pillow as she slept. She had gotten rid of the cloak she had worn before, throwing it on a chair near the bed.

His eyes caught sight of her black, knotted tattoos that marked her as a shapeshifter. The sharp lines gave her a wild look, without detracting from the charisma that she always oozed. They made her look exotic, and positively powerful.

He grinned and removed the shirt he had put on earlier, along with the cloak. He pulled back the sheets and lay down in the massive bed, placing a protective arm across her stomach. Without delay, he fell asleep as well.


	4. Veritas Vos Liberabit

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Hello! Here's some information on the new character Armina. As always, R & R!

* * *

Armina awoke as the sun began its ascent into the sky. Andrew lay next to her, his arm draped protectively over her. The silver runes in his skin which signified his rank in elven society, shone in the light that made its way through the thin curtains of their bedroom.

The queen grinned as she remembered that she had her powers back. She carefully tried to slip out of his grip, but he reflexively pulled her closer to him, a light groan of annoyance escaping him. "Stay put, my love," he groaned as he drew her even closer.

"We must get up and talk to the princess, Andrew. Let me go, beast," she said with a grin as she pulled out of his arms. She paused for a moment and summoned an outfit for herself.

Andrew sat up on the bed, watching as her nightclothes changed into a more modern version of her queenly clothing.

She wore black leather pants in lieu of the butternut ones she used to wear. Her usual white blouse was matched with a silver vest with her royal seal on the back. Freshly polished boots reflected the light with brilliance.

Andrew rolled out of bed and stretched, causing his silver markings to shine with even greater light. The muscles in his back danced as he stretched, and did nothing to hide his inborn power of an elven chieftain.

Armina snapped her fingers and clothed him in black leather pants and boots, along with a crisp, white button-down shirt. A black tailcoat completed his ensemble. He turned around and grinned at his queen.

They left their shared chambers and walked down the grand staircase, veering off into the kitchen to grab breakfast. They found Henry and Emma sitting at the counter, eating cereal. Emma froze when she saw the two monarchs enter the room. "I-I'm sorry. One of the gypsies said we could eat so…"

Armina held up a hand to stop her excuse. "Eat; there's plenty to go around, dear. If you wouldn't mind following me, though, I have something you might find interesting."

Emma nodded and nudged Henry with her elbow, making him go first. Armina turned to her king, "I will join you momentarily, love."

Andrew nodded and stayed in the kitchen while she led Emma and Henry to that which she had told them about.

She stopped before two massive aged oak doors with brushed brass handles. She pushed the doors open and revealed a room at least two stories high, and each wall lined with books of all sorts. "I figure you might like to learn about the world that you were never able to know."

"Uh, well, thanks, I guess," said Emma, setting her bowl of cereal down on an ancient-looking wood table.

"This is awesome!" gushed Henry as he began to look around at all the books.

"The books about our true world lie on that shelf over there," said Armina, indicating a book shelf to her left. "I would suggest you stay here for your safety. I know not where Regina might be, and I don't wish any harm to befall you."

"Um, yeah, no problem. I'll keep Henry here," said Emma, unsure of what she herself could do in the library.

Armina left them to their studies, apparently going to do some urgent business.

Emma picked out a book about the creatures of her parents' world. She began to read to herself.

_The shapeshifter is classified as a beast of human intellect. Shapeshifters are defined as beasts with the ability to willingly and consciously change forms into other organic shapes. Their temperament is generally described as fair and kind, unless threatened. Many have great magickal abilities beyond their form-altering abilities. Shapeshifters are known for being quick to anger and can kill without a second thought. _

_These creatures do not age as humans do. Many live to be several millennia old. Young shapeshifters are rarely heard of, as it is nearly impossible for these beasts to conceive, much less carry young. _

_These creatures can be very volatile in nature. Many shapeshifters fight their inborn drive to kill and assimilate into society alongside humans. A notable example would be Marcus Enoch, who spied for the humans during the ogre wars and utilized his power for the advancement of humans in the war._

_Another notable creature of this kind is the ruler of the wild forests: the Queen of Beasts, Armina Vincens. This shapeshifter is known for her very powerful affinity with magick and her use of it._

Emma shut the book, her interest piqued. She placed the old, leather-bound book she'd been reading onto the oak table and walked over to the shelf she had gotten it from. She searched the spines for something that might give her more insight on the newest character added to her fairytale.

She found a book entitled _Monarchs of the Fairytale World_ and sat down in a recliner to read. Emma flipped to the back, searching the index for Armina's name. She found the name near the beginning and flipped to the page, finding an illustration showing Armina how she was now. _Had she not aged?_ Emma thought. She began to read.

_The de facto ruler of the Wild Forests has come to be called the Regina Bestiarum, or Queen of Beasts. The only person to hold the position is the shapeshifter Armina Vincens. _

_Armina is the last of her race, having been spared by the Evil Queen for her own purposes of ending the ogre wars through treachery and saving her the man power she needed to establish a tighter hold on her kingdom. Armina has since been banished to the Wild Forests by the Evil Queen._

_The Regina Bestiarum has effectively taken over the Wild Forests, and the beasts bow happily to her. She has negotiated peace amongst the many tribes of ogres, elves, and dwarves. The "Good Queen" as she is called, has created an elite fighting force to keep her subjects, all the beasts of the forests, safe from the harmful intentions of the Evil Queen. She is known to be just in ruling and her subjects love her._

_Nevertheless, the Beast Quean has had a nasty tendency to manipulate those around her for her personal gain. She has been known to employ the use of force to keep unruly subjects in line, never going so far as to kill as the Evil Queen did._

_Those that deal with this monarch will most likely be part of a grand scheme with which she plans to gain something for herself. She does not shy away from manipulation._

_She is married to the elven chieftain called Andrew Vincens. He holds the position of King of Beasts._

Emma shut the book with a resounding thud, her blood rushing through her veins with anger. She would find the wench and shoot her. Emma was tired of being used for someone else's gain, and it was going to end then and there.


	5. De Pilo Pendet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: This is something I just typed up for you guys. I hope this will keep you satisfied for a little while. Armina's true colors shine through! As always, R & R.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Armina sat in the grand hall of her house, Andrew at her side. Many of her subjects in the other world had come to swear fealty again to her. It was nearly an hour before she was able to get them to leave her home. Andrew left after a while, deciding to go and groom his horse in the stables.

She walked back through the entranceway, finding none other than Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. With a sigh, Armina sat at the bottom of the grand staircase, beckoning them closer. "What do you want?" she asked.

Belle smiled and threaded her hand with the imp's. "Um, we wanted you to marry us."

Armina's eyes opened wide at Belle's declaration. Surely the girl didn't know what she was getting into. "Dear, do you know what this imp is? He is the Dark One, the bane of many a man's existence. He makes deals that benefit no one but himself."

"I know that, your majesty, but I love him anyway. And he promised that, if I marry him, he would allow me to give him True Love's Kiss and break his curse once and for all."

The queen grinned, showing her pointed teeth. "My, how the mighty have fallen. Rumple, I didn't expect this from you," she said, her smile growing wider. She began to laugh.

"Don't laugh, dearie. The girl is serious. We're in love and I intend to marry her, with or without your help."

Armina wiped tears from her eyes. She hadn't laughed that hard in years. "Here's the deal, Rumple: I will marry you two, but you must wait until sundown. Go buy your bride something to wear that isn't a work dress belonging to a gypsy. Take one of my vehicles, if you must, but get the girl a good dress!"

"I so appreciate your…kindness, your majesty," said Rumpelstiltskin hesitantly. He nodded his head in an abbreviated bow and guided Belle out the front door. He passed the group of guards that Armina had sent out to find Regina.

Armina rose from her spot on the grand staircase and greeted her guard. "Have you brought the one whom I wish to dispatch?"

The men's faces were downcast, and their leader spoke for them, "We did not find her. We checked everything. Even her house was empty, my queen."

Armina's eyes flashed a dangerous red for a brief second before she regained her composure. "Go and rest now. We will resume searching later. I think she is hiding in a cave somewhere, licking her wounds as we speak. We'll wait her out. You are dismissed."

The guards bowed low and left, returning to their families. Armina made her way up the stairs and entered the library. She found Henry fast asleep in one of the leather recliners, a beautifully-illustrated fairytale book open in his lap.

She heard the telltale click of a gun being loaded. The queen turned and found Emma standing between her and the door. "To what do I owe this?" asked Armina, her face the epitome of calm.

"I will not be used for your plans, beast," Emma growled.

"What are you talking about, Emma?" the queen questioned as she took a step forward.

"No! Don't step any closer. I want answers, queen. I want them now," Emma said, her voice getting shaky.

"Put down your weapon, and I'll answer your question, girl. This is no way to get me to talk," warned Armina.

"I'm not putting the gun down. Now answer me. Why should I let you live?"

Armina's brow furrowed in disbelief. "What have I done to warrant this?

Emma laughed halfheartedly. "I know everything. You worked with Regina while the rest of your race was killed off. You're a coward, Armina. I know this. Why should I trust you to be fighting on my side, against Regina, when you were working for her?" Emma's tone was accusatory.

"So this is what it's about then? Yes, but I only did it because I thought she would stop her massacres! She betrayed me, Emma, and I curse her name with every word that comes from my lips. You think I don't regret it? Well, I do."

"Why shouldn't I shoot you?" asked Emma.

"I am your last hope, girl. By night's end, the Dark One will no longer exist and I will be the last one powerful enough to reopen the portal to get us home."

"I could steal Regina's power," Emma said shakily.

"Then shoot me, Emma. Kill me. I am ready to die. Punish me for my past wrongs! My soul is ready, my conscience clear. Kill me, Emma, and you won't worry about me anymore. But, are you ready to hold the distinction of killing the Queen of Beasts, who offered herself to you, ready to die?" Armina asked, arching a delicate brow. Henry stirred in his chair, hearing the commotion.

"What are you doing?" he screamed, seeing Emma's gun pointed at the queen.

"Yes, Emma, what _are_ you doing?" Armina asked with a mocking edge.

Emma hesitated, and then replied, ignoring the question, "What plan do you have for me?"

"I want to go home," Armina replied simply.

"I can't kill you," said Emma as she lowered her gun.

Armina gave Emma a satisfied smile and made a dismissive gesture with her hand, making the gun disappear. "For the record, I could have done that at any time."

Emma collapsed on the floor as Henry rushed to her side. Armina walked out, drawing the doors shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Holy mother! I finished a writing final in class and I had an hour left over, so I wrote this! I wish all my finals were like that. Alas, they won't be. As always, R & R!

And thank you Marcie Gore for your reviews. I so enjoy your comments :)

* * *

"What were you doing, Emma?" asked Henry worriedly. He helped her sit down in one of the leather chairs and held her hand.

"I just read in a book that she worked for Regina, and she let the other shapeshifters die without helping them. She's not a good person, Henry."

"Emma, come and look in my storybook. It added pages overnight! I think the book wants to help us. This one isn't a story, it's like one of my textbooks," said Henry as she left her to retrieve his book which was on the table. "Look at it! Here's Armina and Andrew. It tells their story."

Emma picked up the book and began to read. "Henry, this is all good stuff. I don't think this book will say anything bad."

"We all had bad times, right? Just look, she's not all bad."

Emma returned her attention to the book and began to read again.

_This is the Queen of Beasts. In Latin, she is called the Regina Bestiarum. Her true name is Armina Vincens, the last shapeshifter alive. When she took over the Wild Forests, she worked to dethrone the Evil Queen, who Armina called the Regina Mala, or Evil Queen. _

_Armina is hailed as a great ruler, put into the same category as many human rulers before her. Her support of Snow White in her daring rescue of Prince James from the clutches of the Evil Queen has brought many to her side, even the likes of werewolves._

Emma's breath caught as she saw the words written in an elegant script at the bottom of the page:

_Henry, you must trust the Queen of Beasts, for she will return you home._

"Who wrote that?" Emma asked, regaining the ability to breathe.

"I don't know, but I slept with it under my pillow last night, like always. No one took it, I don't think," said Henry, scratching his head.

A knock on the door tore their attention from the book. Emma slammed the book shut and handed it to Henry, who clutched it to his chest. A handsome man walked into the library. His dark hair was cropped short and he was well-built. He appeared to be in some sort of uniform.

"My lady, you are requested to witness a ceremony for her majesty the Queen of Beasts," said the young man, offering a respectful bow.

"Um, I don't really want to see her…" Emma said, not exactly finishing her sentence.

"I am not her majesty, my lady. I just work here," he added with a grin. "I'm really sorry, but her majesty told me to come and get you."

"Come on, Emma. Let's just go and avoid another scene," said Henry.

Emma sighed and walked out the door, the young man following close behind. "So what's your name?"

"I am Benjamin Auris, a guard for her majesty the Queen of Beasts," he said simply, not revealing anything particularly interesting.

"Who were you way back when?" asked Henry.

"I…was no one. I was a nameless guard," he said, tension clearly permeating his speech.

Thankfully, Henry left it alone and didn't ask anything else of Benjamin. Emma was utterly embarrassed that Henry had just asked him outright. It had obviously upset the man, whatever his past had been.

They walked into the dining hall which was cleared of the long table that had previously been there. Chairs were shoved up against the wall and candles burned brilliantly in their holders. Armina sat in an elaborately-carved wooden chair, her gaze set intently on something off in space. She looked supremely annoyed with something. What it was, Emma had no idea.

Armina's manner of dress seemed to have become more outlandish. She wore butternut leather pants and a white blouse with a vest covered in silver runes. She had some strange markings on her face, which must have meant something. Her hair mixed with the fur of some white creature which adorned her shoulders along with platinum epaulets. A silver ring of delicate platinum branches circled her head, completing the foreign ensemble.

Armina didn't remove her gaze from whatever it was she was looking at. Instead, she made a beckoning motion with one hand, bringing two chairs to rest behind Emma and Henry. They took the hint to sit and obeyed.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, until the queen spoke. "I apologize for what I said earlier. You must understand that my past is a tough subject to explain. I'll talk with you later. For the time being, you both will bear witness to a wedding for me."

"Um, who's getting married?" Emma asked, confused.

"You'll see soon enough," Armina said, straightening up in her chair. The sound of boots and delicate heels sounded just outside the dining room. The source of the sound was none other than Rumpelstiltskin and his Belle.

Andrew suddenly appeared behind Armina, resting his hand on the back of her chair.

Emma's eyes were drawn to Belle in her lovely white satin dress. It wasn't exactly bridal white, but more of off-white, or the color of cream. It was cut just below her knees, so it wasn't really a wedding dress, but it appeared that Belle loved her dress all the same.

Rumpelstiltskin was in one of the signature Mr. Gold suits that he had in his possession. Unlike his human form, the Dark One walked with a sure step, no cane required.

As they entered Armina stood, and made a motion for Emma and Henry to do so as well. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle approached the queen and knelt in front of her, their hands seemingly glued together until they knelt.

Emma and Henry sat back down, their eyes fixed on the odd couple. Armina spoke first. "Rise, dear ones, your queen shall marry you." Rumpelstiltskin rose, with Belle doing the same. "Before we begin, I must ask you each a question, since it is against my beliefs to marry couples that have been arranged," she said and turned to the imp. "Do you, Rumpelstiltskin Aurum, enter into this union of your own volition?"

"I am," he replied with a smile.

The queen turned her gaze to Belle, whose cheeks turned a light pink. "Do you, Belle Regis, enter into this union of your own volition?"

Belle's blush deepened as she fixed her gaze on her lover's face. "I am."

Armina seemed genuinely uninterested in the exchange, but she continued. "Join right hands." The lovers held each other's right hand. "Rumpelstiltskin Aurum, Dark One, do you promise to love and protect Belle for the rest of your life? Do you swear that she will be your only, and nothing shall come between you? Do you swear that you will hold her life more sacred than your own until the end of time?"

The adoration in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes was enough to make even the battle-hardened Armina appear uncomfortable. The imp finally answered, "I so swear."

The queen rolled her eyes and looked to Belle. "Belle Regis, caretaker of the Dark Castle, promise to love and protect Rumpelstiltskin for the rest of your life? Do you swear that he will be your only, and nothing shall come between you? Do you swear that you will hold his life more sacred than your own until the end of time?"

Belle's smile widened, her eyes not leaving Rumpelstiltskin's. "I so swear."

"By the power of the Queen of Beasts, greatest of the creatures in the Wild Forests, I declare you to be married in the eyes of the gods. Let nothing separate those that have been joined by the Queen of Beasts this day. Let you now seal your union with True Love's kiss."

Armina stepped back from the couple, giving them more than enough room. Rumpelstiltskin's face still hadn't lost its sickening look of adoration for Belle as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Belle's. There was a blinding flash of light as the power of True Love's kiss was invoked. Henry covered his eyes in an attempt at shielding himself from the burst of light.

When the light faded, they studied the man that stood where the Dark One was not a moment before. His hair was the brown of Mr. Gold and his quasi-serpentine eyes were now a normal, humanly, chocolate brown.

His expression was pained as he shifted his weight to his left leg, favoring the right. "I hope you don't mind having a lame man for a husband," he said with a playful smile.

"I could fix that, Rumple, if you would allow it," said Armina from her chair. She was draped across it, one leg casually resting on the arm of the chair. She studied her claw-like fingernails like she was more interested in them.

"All magick comes with a price, my queen," he said, his tone neutral.

"Oh, I think you'll find that inborn magick is much more potent, and more easily paid for. I would, however, ask a favor of you. I trust you know the art of the deal?" she asked with a toothy grin.

He looked to Belle, who threaded her fingers with his in a supportive gesture. "What do you ask of me?"

"I need a captain of the guard who isn't a complete imbecile. I need a tracker who knows these woods as well as I do: like the back of my hand. I need someone who knows the beasts which roam my Wild Forests. I need someone like you, Rumpelstiltskin."

His mouth fell open at her declaration. He looked back to Belle, who gave him a beaming smile in response. "Take the deal, love. I trust her."

He nodded with a loving smile to his beloved, and turned to the Queen of Beasts. "I will take the job."

"In the words of the infamous Dark One, 'the deal is struck.'" Armina grinned and with a flourish of her hand, the newly-transformed human man dropped to the floor in pain as his leg began to heal correctly. Muscles and tendons rearranged themselves and scar tissue disappeared. Belle looked panicked, and she looked to the queen for help.

"The pain cannot be helped, dear one. It will soon subside," said the queen, going back to studying her nails. Belle turned back to her new husband, relieved when his pain seemed to end.

He sat up and ran his hand down his right leg, marveling at how it was completely normal. "I…thank you, your majesty."

"Don't think you'll receive special treatment, captain. You get a week's time before you will first work for me. A house has been set aside for you and your new wife," she said with a knowing smile. "You have tonight, but your week doesn't begin until you finally bring me the lovely _Regina Mala_."

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a look of resignation. "I will do as you ask, my queen." Emma marveled at his sudden change of heart. When he had been the Dark One, or even Mr. Gold, he always was in control and never submissive. But here, he submitted to his new employer's will. It was utterly strange to see.

"Now," said the queen with a smile, "I have a dinner set out for you in celebration." At Emma's look of surprise, the queen said, "I'm not that much of a wench now am I? Let's go to the dining room, shall we?" The queen rose and looped her arm in Andrew's before gesturing for Rumple and Belle to lead the way.

They walked across the hall to what must have been a ballroom at some point. An intricately-carved table was parked off to the side, plates of food carefully placed for all of the small wedding party.

They all sat down, the monarchs, of course, were sitting at the head of the table.

They all immediately dug in, causing an awkward silence. That is, until Armina waved her hand, summoning an enchanted brass ensemble to play. Rumple immediately abandoned his meal, and asked Belle to dance, which she, of course, accepted.

Rumple was obviously a little out of practice, and he was a bit clumsy with his dancing, but Belle seemed to enjoy it all the same.

Armina leaned over to Henry and whispered, not so quietly, that he should ask Emma to dance with him. Henry excitedly did so, and dragged Emma into an awkward dance. Emma glared daggers at the beastly monarch, only to receive a satisfied smirk in return.

After a short time, Andrew dragged Armina from where she sat. Unlike the other two couples, they seemed to glide across the dance floor like a reincarnated Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. They kept perfectly in time with the music, but Emma thought that she might be playing with the speed of the music with her magick.

After a while, Emma and Henry made their escape to their rooms, probably to contemplate Armina's seemingly bipolar tendencies. Armina and Andrew also left, leaving Rumple and Belle alone in their never-ending dance.

As Armina walked with Andrew to their chambers, they were confronted by an angry Emma. "What was that? How do you turn from insufferable wench into the sweetest ruler that could be?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for true love, dear," said Armina with a smirk. "Besides, I needed you to learn for yourself that I can be quite generous when I feel like it. You didn't seem to trust me after our little confrontation this afternoon, and I needed to get you to believe me. I can be a manipulative wench when it's convenient for me, but I assure you, I can be kind."

"I don't trust you," said Emma.

"You shouldn't, at least, not yet. Never trust anyone but yourself and your significant other. You should never trust me, dear, I am a beast after all," she said with her smile growing wider.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow. I plan on going back to town and finding another place to stay."

"Fair enough," Armina replied. "I just wish for you to remember this: I am your last chance. Know that, even though I may appear to be against you, I am allied with your mother. In all that I do, I do what is best for my subjects. You are among them."

"How can you say that? You're beastly!" shouted Emma.

"Why, thank you. I am quite a beast, aren't I? You might not realize it yet, but I will protect you and your family. I will find Regina and I will see to it that she won't live to harm those in my kingdom. You may not trust me, and you shouldn't, but you are the last hope of getting us home. You tripped the series of events that ended in the return of my magick. I am in your debt."

"Then why do you act like this? I swear you're bipolar!"

Andrew broke into their conversation. "Whether you find what she does to be against you, I can certify that it is in your interest. It was better for you to learn of her past on your own."

"Whatever you say. When you catch Regina, come and talk to me. Until then, I'm taking Henry home and we're going to live in Regina's old house. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rest well, Emma," said Armina, and added ominously, "The war has just begun."

* * *

A/N:** I would like to clarify something that may be confusing you. When I refer to the name "Regina" alone, I do mean the Evil Queen, or the "Regina Mala." I will always address Armina as the Queen of Beasts or "Regina Bestiarum." I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**In short, "Regina Mala" = Evil Queen/Regina**

**"Regina Bestiarum" = Armina/Queen of Beasts**


	7. Nemo Me Impune Lacessit

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Holy mother of fanfiction! This scene was very fun to write. Enjoy, and as always, R & R!

I so enjoy your comments :)

* * *

After Emma had stormed off, Armina walked with Andrew to their chambers. Armina immediately began rifling through her wardrobe.

"What are you looking for?" asked Andrew, his brow furrowed in curiosity.

"I need my armor," she said as she gave up her search. She snapped her fingers and summoned a suit of black armor. It was fitted just for her, articulated perfectly for her movement. The articulations at her joints were made of platinum, nicely complimenting the black steel that made up the rest of it. A dark fur cape was fastened by silver crests at her shoulders. She looked downright dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked, sitting on the bed.

"If my guards can't find Regina, I will find her myself. If you want something done right, you must do it yourself. It would appear I must find her myself. My urge to shapeshift is in overdrive, and I've got a queen to flay alive."

"I know better than to stop you but…"

"I know you don't like the idea of me going alone, but the Queen of Beasts will forever outdo the _Regina Mala_."

"Promise you will call me should something happen," said Andrew, reaching out to take her leather-gloved hand and kissing it.

"I promise." With that, she transported herself to the stables. She didn't want to shapeshift in this world. If any outsiders saw her, they would surely question what was going on, and she didn't need that.

Walking down the middle of the stable, she picked out her favorite Friesian stallion, Orgetorix. He happily snorted in response to her opening the stall door. He was admired by many in the old world for his so-called regal carriage. He had a perfect gait and could blow away any competition in dressage any day. When she opened the stall door, he offered a regal bow of his head, further showing how superior he was to any of the other horses in the world.

She marveled at his show of fealty. Magick had truly returned to the land without magick, and her horse was now smarter than any other, as he was before they were brought here. She didn't bother with the cumbersome saddle or reins. Orgetorix knew what he was doing, and with the smallest movement, she could steer him with ease. He really was a smart horse.

She climbed onto his broad back and patted him on the neck. With a nudge from her heels, he set out and left the stable. Under her guidance, he galloped into the middle of the forest, where it was darkest.

She slid off the back of the horse, giving him a light pat on the flank as he settled in to look for grazing amongst the leaf litter.

Armina had been drawn to this place in particular for a reason. It oozed power, and she knew Regina would feel that also. "Oh Regina, come out and play!" she taunted, feeling the shadows move. "_Regina Mala, hic venite_! Come here!" The darkness again shifted, and she felt the true presence of the Evil Queen. Armina tapped into her newly-returned power and changed her form into that of a massive lioness. In the rough voice of her beast, she continued, "Give up, Regina. I've won."

The Evil Queen materialized from the shadows. "You haven't won, Armina. Not yet, you haven't."

"Haven't I? Look at me. You know as well as I that you are alone in the world now. Of course, I should probably tie up Sidney, eh? He might be of slight inconvenience for me. I think I'll start with you, my dear. You die first," snarled Armina.

"Oh really? I heard that Snow White made you promise to give me a trial," said Regina with a cocky smirk.

"And you say you know me? I would think that you would know by now that I'm on my own side. I always win because I don't empathize for anyone, save myself. I am one of the _Triae Reginae_, as are you. You and I both know that I am most dangerous of our little group. Little does our lovely Snow know, I don't give a damn about what happens to you two."

"Wouldn't she be surprised to hear that?" asked Regina, her tone dangerous. They had begun to circle each other in a deadly tango.

"You know what the prophecy says, Regina Mala. When the daughter of the Regina Bona, our lovely Snow White, breaks the spell, the Regina Bona will win out, with the help of the _Tertia Regina_. _Tertia Regina sum_."

Regina's face went blank. Panic welled in her chest, her heart beating more rapidly than before. This beast had just declared herself to be the third queen of the _Fortuna Reginarum Tria_. This was the prophecy that foretold her downfall at the hands of the 'fairest of them all.' It told that there were three queens that would rise when a great curse was cast: The _Regina Bona_, _Regina Mala_, and the _Regina Media_. Regina was obviously the Regina Mala, or Evil Queen. That was a given. Her obsession with the 'fairest of them all' was completely justified. She learned that her own stepdaughter would be the Regina Bona, or Good Queen, and her downfall.

What had always been unclear to her was the identity of the third queen. This one was a neutral party until she was needed. One thing was laid out explicitly in the prophecy: the third queen would be the catalyst to begin her downfall and the relinquishing of her kingdom to Snow White. With Armina's declaration, Regina knew that she was done for.

"So what are you going to do to me, kill me?" asked Regina, putting on a façade of calm. They continued to circle each other.

Armina changed back into her normal form, the snarl on the beast's face transferring to her face. With a sneer she replied, "I have worse things in mind for you, Regina Mala. Besides, I promised our mutual friend Snow White that I would spare your life…for now, at least."

"So the fairest of them all really wanted you to spare me, even after all I've done?" Regina asked.

"Our wonderful little Regina Bona is truly the fairest of them all. I wanted to rip your throat out on sight, but she said otherwise. Well, who am I to dispute the third queen? I am the catalyst through which fate works."

Regina stopped circling, and so did Armina. "What will you do to me, then?"

Armina's smile grew wider as she replied, "I plan to take your powers for myself."

"You wouldn't," gasped Regina as she began to retreat.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" snarled Armina, conjuring magickal hands that held Regina to the ground at her feet. "I want to see the power leave you when I take it! I want to see that arrogant spark leave those eyes!" Armina's eyes turned a murderous red as she approached the distressed witch, who was desperately trying to conjure something substantial enough to throw the shapeshifter back.

She was able to summon a powerful explosion, throwing Armina back into the trees, taking down nearly ten of them before she stopped flying backward. Armina remained unfazed. Regina tried to get away, but was tripped by vines grasping at her legs. "I deserve happily ever after!" growled Regina.

Armina laughed sardonically, "Sure you do, right after I take what I want: your power."

Regina began to throw dark spells in Armina's direction, but her spells found no purchase against the queen's skin. Eventually, she began to feel the crushing pressure as the magick pulled on her last reserves of power. She had tired herself out.

Armina made her way over to the weakened witch, grabbing onto her wrist. She reached out and wrapped her clawed fingers around Regina's neck, her nails biting into her skin. Regina felt the power being pulled from her, the feeling of loss becoming almost painful.

Regina kept up her struggles and broke free from her grip, throwing a powerful curse at the shapeshifter with as much force as she could muster. She hadn't lost all her power, but it was severely reduced. Armina was thrown back further this time, being that she was unprepared. Regina scrambled to her feet, transporting herself as far away from that place as she could.

Armina threw the branches and debris that had broken in their fight. She tried to sense Regina, but she smelled the scent of used magick. She snarled and got up onto her feet. "Orgetorix!" she shouted, summoning the massive Friesian stallion from his place in the forest. He galloped to her with a sure step, even over the roots and leaves of the forest floor.

She mounted the horse and rode home, leaving him to his stall as soon as they arrived. She trudged into the massive house, Regina's blood still staining her nails. She walked into her chambers, finding Andrew sound asleep in the bed.

Andrew's eyes slowly opened as she entered. Armina snapped her fingers, delighting in the feeling of magick as it changed her armor into nightclothes.

"There's blood on your hands, love," said Andrew as he sat up and she climbed into bed next to him. He reached over and studied her nails, concerned at the source of the blood. "Whose blood is this?"

Armina gave him a tired smile and patted his cheek. She lay down and got comfortable. "It's Regina's," she sighed before falling asleep. This worried Andrew, but he knew that Regina, no matter what had happened, wouldn't return to fight for a while, especially if Armina had drawn blood.

He settled down next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her torso, falling asleep not long after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: And so Armina becomes more of an enigma for Emma. Of course, we know better. Enjoy, and as always, R & R!

I so enjoy your comments :)

* * *

That night, Emma had a strange dream. She was floating above a land that must have been the old world her parents came from. She descended through the trees to a sylvan throne room, built almost entirely from wood and stone. To be honest, it looked like something from a Shakespeare play featuring a freaky guy with horns that she couldn't remember the name of.

There, sitting on a throne of ornately-carved stone sat Armina, Queen of Beasts. She appeared to be watching some sort of dancing group of woodland elves. She appeared utterly bored out of her mind. That is, until a black carriage pulled up on the adjacent road. The Evil Queen stepped out, flanked by her black-clad guards brandishing spears and swords.

The elves immediately dove out of her way as she plowed through to the throne. "Armina, we need to talk," said the Evil Queen, turning to shoo the creatures out who were in the clearing. "Get out, I must talk with the queen."

Armina laughed as none of the beasts moved, making the Evil Queen look to her. With an amused expression, the Queen of Beasts asked, "Cur hic es?"

At the evil one's look of confusion, Armina gestured to her husband, who translated, "Why are you here? I'm sorry, she wants the beasts to understand what goes on here. Her human speaking is not as well-practiced as mine."

"I see. Well, I'm here to negotiate peace," said the Evil Queen.

Armina's eyes briefly flashed a dangerous red, but returned to the constant shifting of cool colors almost immediately. "_Ego pacem facere non possum, quia tu mala es. Cum mala pacem non facio_."

Regina looked to Andrew who again translated. "I cannot make peace, for you are evil. I do not make peace with evil."

"I assure you, I'm not evil," said Regina, lying through her teeth. In an instant, the Queen of Beasts was in front of her, her hands wrapped around Regina's neck, suffocating her.

In heavily accented English, she snarled in Regina's ear, "I know what you are, Regina Mala, and I await your death. I curse your name with each word my mouth utters. Until your death, you should always fear me." She relinquished her grip on Regina's throat and backed away, dangerous crimson still staining her irises.

Gasping for breath, Regina replied, "Well, I don't … think you want… war, do you?"

Armina's laughter spread through the whole of the Wild Forest. "_Id portate!"_

Andrew again translated for the clueless queen. "Bring it."

"I will most definitely 'bring it.' Armina, you don't want me as an enemy."

"_Cur illud est? Semper victor sum! Ego semper victor ero!_" Armina said with glee.

"Why is that? I am always the victor. I will ever be victorious," said Andrew without prompting. "Truly, queen, I suggest you leave now, while you yet live. Shapeshifters are quick to anger, as you well know, and Armina is no different. Go now."

"_Discedete, Regina Mala_," ordered the Queen of Beasts.

Regina replaced her façade of calm and walked away, her guards following close behind her. She suppressed the urge to throw a particularly nasty curse at the shapeshifter, fearing what creature would carry her out of the clearing. She got into her carriage and ordered her coachmen to ride as fast as they could. She didn't need to be seen around here with the creatures knowing what had just occurred.

Emma's dream body was yanked from the scene and she was placed back into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Here's a fairly short chapter for you. Since finals are now over (thank goodness!) I should be able to post more often. Enjoy, and as always, R & R!

I so enjoy your comments :)

* * *

Emma woke early in the morning. Well, it was early for her. It was almost eight o'clock. She stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the last time she would be in the most comfortable bed in the world. Her brow furrowed when she began to hear excited whinnying from out her window.

She stood up and stretched her legs, walking over to the glass. Outside she saw a collection of white and black horses, all running about in a massive paddock. How she hadn't seen it the day before, she would never know. Before she left the window, she saw the form of her son walking up to the fence and patting a white horse on the muzzle.

Emma quickly dressed herself in her usual ensemble and ran down the stairs, narrowly avoiding some of the newly-awakened woodland creatures. She walked briskly outside, but Andrew stood in her way of her son. "Walk slowly, Emma. Horses don't like it when you run up to them."

Emma nodded and slowed her pace. "Henry, why are you out here? We're going to leave now."

"But Emma, look! This one likes me. Andrew says her name is Epona."

Emma looked to Andrew, who nodded and said to her, "She's a Lipizzaner mare. As I recall, your father has an affinity for picking fine horses, like Epona. He had one identical to her back home." He punctuated his statement with a loving pat to the horse's neck.

"Do you think I could ride one, Emma? Can I?" Henry asked, running his hand through the mare's mane.

"I don't know…" said Emma, looking desperately to Andrew for help.

With a good-natured smile he replied, "He can ride one, with my help, of course. I know how much you wanted to leave for Regina's house, but I think Henry has another idea on how he wishes to spend the day. I can get you a horse, too. Both of your parents were great warriors astride horses."

"Yeah! Come on, Emma. We can go back to town later. Can we ride horses?"

"Sure, but we have to go home later, okay? All your clothes are at your, er, at Regina's house."

"Okay. Let's go ride!"

Andrew set them up on a couple of bay mares. These weren't the show horses they had seen outside, but they were beautiful in their own ways. They both had even, smooth gaits and went slow enough that Henry could hold on. Emma was a little more reserved with her riding, but Henry kicked his mare straight into a trot, nearly falling off, and enjoying every minute of it.

When Emma had grown more used to being on a horse, Andrew decided they should go on a ride around the grounds. Before they could leave the paddock, however, a massive ebony black horse came galloping over to greet Andrew.

With a chuckle, Andrew reached up and patted the massive equine on the neck. "This is Orgetorix. He's Armina's prized Friesian stallion. He's got a brilliant mind, but I think only the Queen of Beasts can handle him. The King, well, I've never been able to ride him. I think he likes her better."

Andrew saddled up a Morgan gelding and led them around the grounds. They passed by some of the former gypsies turned subjects of the Beast Queen. The grounds really were beautiful Emma had to admit it: the queen did have style.

~Meanwhile~

Armina sat in her study, reading through old magick books, trying to find a way to reverse the transportation curse that had brought them here. She already knew that she needed Regina to complete the last part of the prophecy. At that thought, she got out of her chair and walked over to her bookshelf. Finding an ancient-looking book with aged leather binding, she went back and sat down. Gingerly she opened the book to examine the pages of the prophecy given to her by the Sibyl of the Wild Forests.

Armina read the book quietly to herself. "When the world of old ceases to exist, three queens shall rise. The Good Queen, the Evil Queen, and the Indifferent shall rise from the ashes of the world. The Good shall defeat the Evil through the Indifferent, and free those under the Evil's oppressive reign. The Evil shall serve the Good, but not without the third queen, who shall be the catalyst through which the world will be spared." She read the Latin without a second thought; it was second nature.

Armina took in the words, and continued. "The Evil shall be most easy to find. She shall hold the power over the land, and shall hold great magick. The Good shall be equally as easy. She shall be called Fairest of Them All, and she shall have many to help her. The Indifferent will know who she is, but shall not declare it until the time permits. She shall be the most difficult to find. When the three reverse the spell, this sibyl promises all will be well."

She shut the book and rested her face in her hands, willing the headache that plagued her to go away. The evil of Regina's magick was an unanticipated issue, but it was easily fixable with a little quiet and meditation.

The sounds of leather boots coming down the hall made her panic and shove the prophecy into one of the desk drawers. She sat up a little straighter, and waited as the boots stopped at her door.

The door opened and revealed the human Rumpelstiltskin, wearing clothes appropriate for hiking. He had on blue jeans and a button-down shirt coupled with the aforementioned hiking boots on his feet. He gave her a slight bow. "I have come to ask if I should start looking for Regina now," he said, his charming brogue still around from his time as Mr. Gold.

"You may go, but I probably should inform you that I confronted her last night in the depths of the forest. She has little more than half her power left; I took the rest. She will be weaker, but she's still stronger than a normal human man," Armina explained.

"I think I can handle her, my queen. After all, I do have to prove my worth to you," he said with a smile. "I thank you for being so…gracious to us last night. In my past experience with your majesty, we were less than…cordial with each other. Why the change of heart?"

"Who says I've had a change of heart? I do what I must to get what I want. I want Regina caught, and I'm much too busy finding a way to reverse the transportation spell to go looking for her. You know her habits, Rumpelstiltskin, and I know you can track her. You know how much of a manipulative beast I can be, Rumple."

"You have an awful lot of faith in me to be doing this, your majesty. I don't think I can really trust you."

"You shouldn't. Never trust me, Rumple. You know better than that."

He gave her an unsure half smile, than bowed again. "I'll…go catch a witch, then."

"Yes you shall. Don't disappoint me, Rumpelstiltskin."

He nodded and backed out of her study, promptly shutting the door behind him. He would catch Regina. He was the only one Armina trusted to be able to catch the little snake. Regina was fast, but she was predictable. If anyone knew her habits, it would be Rumple, and Armina counted on that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Here's another relatively boring chapter, but bear with me, it gets better. Enjoy, and as always, R & R!

Again, Marcie Gore, I so enjoy your comments :)

* * *

Armina rose from her chair and looked out her window, finding her husband riding his horse, leading Emma and Henry around at a snail's pace. With a grin, she shapeshifted for the second time in this world. She shifted into the form of a small black cat, slipping out the window and landing soundly on her feet.

She ran easily on all fours, enjoying the feeling of having four legs again. She made her way into the stable and shifted back to her human form. Orgetorix whinnied happily, growing excited when she opened his stall door. He walked out and bowed his head as she climbed onto his broad back.

She got him going in a collected trot and summoned a bow and a quiver of arrows with the flick of her wrist. She summoned several targets and began to fire arrows into each bull's-eye. Orgetorix kicked into a gallop, and his gait remained remarkably even and measured. She placed arrows so perfectly that she drove the first ones through the center with the second ones. Her quiver never emptied, and she kept firing until the center of each target was shot through with several arrows. It had been a long time since she had an opportunity to shoot on horseback, but it appeared she had yet to lose her edge.

She pulled Orgetorix back from his gallop and let him cool down. Armina gave him a loving pat on the neck and allowed him to trot outside of the arena they had been practicing in. Armina caught sight of Emma and Henry riding their bay mares and urged Orgetorix to catch up with them. He gladly complied.

He easily caught up with their slow pace and kept up, making sure he was in front of all of them. "Emma, I see my husband seems to have taught you how to sit astride a horse. Your father was very skilled in battle on horseback."

"So I've been told," said Emma, tightening her grip on her reins.

They rode together in an awkward silence, which Armina didn't seem to mind too much. Henry would break the silence every once in a while to ask a question about the flowers or wildlife around the sprawling estate.

Suddenly Armina pulled Orgetorix to a halt. She seemed to be studying something in the distance. Instantly, she kicked the Friesian into a gallop in the direction of what she saw.

Emma followed, nervously getting her horse to canter forward with Henry right beside her. Andrew brought up the rear, eventually passing them as he saw who it was.

"Emma, it's Snow White and Prince James!" said Henry excitedly. He kicked his mare into a mild gallop and sped away. Emma didn't feel quite comfortable enough to gallop just yet, but she got her horse go at a little faster pace.

When Emma arrived, she found Armina speaking with Snow and her prince. Andrew coaxed Henry off his horse, telling him that he needed to talk with his grandparents now. He told Emma she could dismount as well, which she gladly did. Emma greeted her newly-discovered parents and they all walked to Armina's massive house.

Emma dragged Henry up to his room to gather up his stuff before they left to raid Regina's house. Meanwhile, Armina gathered the two soon-to-be monarchs in her main dining room, where she had ordered that tea be brought to them.

"I can't imagine that you've taken care of twenty-eight years of _talking _in two days," said Armina with a knowing smile. Snow White blushed a bright red.

"We decided that it was best to ask what's going to happen when you find Regina," said David, his face equally red.

"I'm sure. Well, let me explain why I must find her in the first place. You see, there is a prophecy that foretells this very situation." Snow's look of confusion earned Armina's amused smile as she sat down in one of the ornate chairs at the table. "It tells of three queens: the Evil Queen, Good Queen, and the Neutral. In the prophecy, it is said that the Good Queen shall dethrone the Evil by means of the Neutral. The Evil Queen is obviously our wonderful little Regina."

"That's what I figured. Who is the Good?" asked Snow White.

Armina grinned. "The prophecy foretells that the Good shall be called 'fairest of them all' and shall be kind to all she meets. My dear, can you tell me who she is?"

A chill ran down Snow's spine at her words. It couldn't be possible. "I'm…her, aren't I?" she said quietly. The Queen of Beasts' grin widened, exposing the rounded points of her teeth. "If I'm the Good Queen, who is the third?"

"My dear, that would be me," said Armina. "I am the Regina Media, and I shall be the means through which you will receive your birthright. I have the power to regain your crown and return us home, but there is one issue we must overcome."

"What's that?" asked James.

"I must take Regina's power if we are ever going to return home. In order to reverse the curse, the power that created it must be harnessed to break it. True Love's Kiss can only do so much, and it's now useless here."

"You can't possibly think that Regina will reverse the curse herself."

"Of course not! I have decided to take her power for myself. I've already taken part of it before she got away from me last night."

"You found her and didn't capture her?" asked James angrily.

"You must understand that I did what I could. As I began to drain her power she took advantage of my vulnerable state. It takes a lot to drain magickal powers from another being. She threw me back and escaped to lick her wounds and fight another day. I've already sent my new captain of the guard, Rumpelstiltskin, to catch her for me."

"You can't be serious," said Snow in disbelief.

"I assure you he has plenty of…incentive to find her quickly."

"Such as?" asked James.

"When he brings her to me, he has a week to spend with his new wife," she said with a grin.

"Who would marry him?" asked Snow incredulously. As if on cue, Belle strode in, book in hand, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm terribly sorry. Am I interrupting something?" asked Belle.

"No, my dear, you actually have impeccable timing. Why don't you tell Snow White and Prince James your good news?" encouraged Armina.

Belle blushed and sat down next to the monarch. "I… got married yesterday… to Rumpelstiltskin." As soon as she finished her sentence, Snow's jaw dropped.

"Aren't you happy for them, Snow? I'm so glad that they found each other. True Love's Kiss broke his spell and now he's captain of my guard. The Dark One is gone, and has been replaced with a much kinder Rumpelstiltskin," Armina explained. Belle's blush grew, but she couldn't hold back the brilliant smile that begged to grace her lips.

"He gave up his power?" asked James, his face full of disbelief.

"He loves me more than he ever did his power. He told me he regretted everything he'd said in the old world and that he would never lose me again. He, uh, he proposed to me then and her majesty married us yesterday…" said Belle, drifting off at the end of her sentence.

"So there you have it. I shall be the means through which we shall return to the old world, as soon as I get Regina's power. All get their respective happily ever after's and the world is back in balance."

Just as Snow White was ready to talk again, the sound of many leather boots hitting wooden floors tore their attention from the previous conversation. There was a sharp intake of breath from Armina, who grinned and said, "We've found our fugitive."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Here we go. It's the beginning of the end for the last curse that holds Storybrooke in its clutches.

As always, R & R!

* * *

Andrew walked in first, with Rumpelstiltskin and a couple guards half carrying the queen. Emma and Henry were behind everyone else. Andrew walked over to Armina and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, whispering in her ear, "She won't go down without a fight."

Armina nodded and walked up to Rumpelstiltskin, who had a protective arm wrapped around Belle's waist. "If this goes well, your week starts as soon as I take her power," whispered Armina to the both of them.

Regina glared daggers at Armina, Snow, and James. She gave them a wicked smile and said, "I hear the 'fairest of them all' has asked to spare my life."  
Snow grabbed onto James's hand for support and answered, "I thought maybe you could—"  
Regina cut her off. "Change?" she asked with a mocking tone. "Many would think I'm incapable of change."

"I didn't," said Snow. "You were kind once; I remember it. I feel like I owe you something for what's happened in our past."

"It's too late for that," said Regina with a defeated expression. She looked to Armina with a half-hearted challenge in her eyes. "Are you going to bother with the formality of a trial, or just kill me now when you take my power?"

Armina smirked and replied, "I don't go back on my word. I promised that you would live. I may not be a saintly beast, but I have honor to uphold. Of course, that doesn't stop me from taking your magick."

Regina's eyes grew wide at Armina's declaration. The Queen of Beasts smiled, revealing her beastly teeth. She strode over to the dethroned queen and placed a hand on her forehead, receiving little or no resistance as she did so.

Armina took in a deep breath as she began to concentrate on taking Regina's magick. Regina groaned as she felt the crushing loss of strength in her bones. She felt vulnerable and weak, and she was sure that her body would be weakened so completely that she probably wouldn't be able to stand on her own feet.

On the other hand, the nagging compulsion to kill those who got in her way disappeared with her magick. The grip of murderous tendencies lessened until it was almost completely gone. The sticky blackness of corruption lost its iron hold on her heart and she felt inexplicably, wonderfully free of its influence.

All in the room were silent as Armina pulled the power from Regina. Andrew watched intently for any sign of impending danger as his wife took the last of the Evil Queen's power.

Suddenly, Armina collapsed, holding her head as if she'd been shot, her breathing shallow and labored. Regina passed out and hung more limply in the guards' grasp. Andrew was immediately at his wife's side, sitting on the ground and pulling her curled-up form into his lap. He murmured words of comfort as she felt the full force of the power's corruptive ability. Though Armina was used to having an obscene amount of magick flowing through her veins, but this power's evil source made it unbearable.

Andrew continued to whisper things in an odd language, which, for a change, wasn't Latin. The guards took the silent cue to put Regina somewhere else to recuperate for her trial. Andrew slowly rocked Armina like a child, her breathing returning to normal as his quiet words ended.

Emma could only marvel at how he seemed to take her pain away. If she ever doubted that Andrew and Armina were truly in love, it would end there. Snow White tapped Emma on the shoulder and pulled her and Henry out of the room to go into town in James's truck. Henry didn't need to see any more of Armina's torture.

Rumpelstiltskin let go of Belle and placed a reassuring hand on Andrew's shoulder. "I could help you take her up the stairs."

Andrew kept his face close to his wife's, and replied, "That won't be necessary. I've been known to carry weight several times that of a car. I think I can handle my wife. Besides, she promised that as soon as you brought Regina, you would have your week off. I don't think she would want to go back on her word. Go on; enjoy your time with your new wife."

Rumple released his hold on the monarch's shoulder and took Belle's hand. "If you do need anything at all, I still owe her for fixing my leg."

"I will remember that, Rumpelstiltskin. Now go, and enjoy your time off." The captain of the guard nodded and guided his wife out of the room.

Andrew looked to the two guards left over after the others took Regina to a secure place. "One of you needs to open the door to my chambers for me. I can't very well do that with her in my arms."

Benjamin Auris stepped forward and indicated he would follow his sovereigns. He went up the stairs and opened the door for his monarch, giving a respectful bow.

"Thank you, Benjamin. Your queen would thank you as well," said Andrew as he entered the chambers. He nodded to Benjamin, who walked away as Andrew kicked the door shut with his foot. He carried Armina over to the bed and managed to place her delicately under the blankets. Andrew gingerly slipped her boots off of her feet and covered her with the blankets.

She still clutched her head in her hands, her battle with Regina's power still raging inside of her. Andrew hated seeing her in pain like that. His race, the Fae, was magickal, but he never was interested in that aspect of his lineage. Oh, he could have done what Armina had done, but he never took the time to learn how. Now he regretted not learning. The most he could do was try to ease her battle with some ancient elven words of healing.

With a frustrated sigh at himself, he brushed some loose tendrils of blonde hair from her face. Gods, if only he had realized how deeply the magick held the corruption. He hated himself. He lay next to her and continued to whisper elven words of comfort as she slipped into a fitful sleep.

~Meanwhile~

Emma and Henry were stuck like sardines in David's aged pickup truck. It was oddly quiet in the cab, even with Henry there. By some stroke of fate, Emma was wedged between her parents, keeping them apart. Henry sat on her lap smiling as he watched his grandfather drive into downtown Storybrooke.

Emma's car didn't fare so well on its way up the road to Armina's estate, and had a flat tire caused by the gravel on the road. Being that Emma didn't have all that much money to spare, she didn't have a replacement. So there they were, packed in the cab of an old truck.

Finally, Henry broke the silence. "So, when do I get to spend the day with you two?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh… I don't know, Henry. We've got…a lot to do right now," said James, giving a pointed and completely inappropriate look at Snow.

"Why don't we worry about Operation Cobra right now, kid," said Emma, giving her parents a look of discomfort and shifting in her seat.

James pulled up to Regina's old house and unlocked the doors, allowing Snow to get out and let Emma and Henry escape the confines of the truck's cab.

"Uh, thanks…m-mom," said Emma, a note of insecurity in her name for her mom. She shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Look, Emma, it's hard for all of us. You don't have to call me 'mom' or James 'dad.' It's strange to think that I've missed twenty-eight years of my only daughter's life, including the birth of my first grandchild. Let me just say, I really didn't think I would look this good when I got my first grandchild," said Snow White with a grand smile. Emma couldn't help but grin back at her mother, who didn't look a day over thirty. "Maybe we could go to Granny's and talk one day soon."

"Sure…" said Emma as she looked up at Regina's mayoral mansion. "Let's go, kid."

Henry beamed up at his grandmother and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Snow looked to James, who nodded and said, "We can all go to Granny's for breakfast tomorrow. I'll pick you up at nine. I can pick up a tire for you, too. We can drive up there tomorrow after breakfast and replace the old one."

"Sure, that sounds good. We'll see you tomorrow. Come on, Henry." Emma put a gentle hand on his shoulder and guided him up to the front door. Snow and James left in his truck, leaving them all alone with the dethroned queen's old mansion. "Do you have a key?"

Henry nodded and searched his pockets for his house key. "I can't find it, Emma."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, frustrated. "I don't have a key!"

"I know that!" insisted Henry, while still searching his pockets. Before the situation got even more frustrating, a brown rabbit hopped behind Henry, patting his foot with its paw. Henry turned and found the rabbit holding his house key with a note written in elegant script that read, 'This was in the car. I sent Parvus to give it to you.' The letters SW were on the back of the paper. Henry gave the rabbit an appreciative pat on the head and it hopped away.

"Who sent that?" asked Emma, taking the key and unlocking the door.

"Grandma sent him to give me my key. Magick really is back, Emma," said Henry as he walked through the threshold.

"You really think that Mary, I mean Snow, really sent a rabbit to give you your house key?"

"Yup," said Henry simply as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. "Take what you want, just don't eat any of the apples. I'm pretty sure they're all poisoned. I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. I haven't really slept that well at Armina's house. It's too big," explained Henry as he began to ascend the stairs to the second floor. "Goodnight…mom."

Emma smiled and replied, "Goodnight, Henry." After he went up the stairs, Emma began to snoop around in Regina's living room; she wasn't all that hungry, anyway.

Regina appeared to have a really strange choice in décor. It was based off of a palette of whites, grays, and blacks. She seemed to like the gothic style of furniture, which Emma really didn't like; it just looked inexplicably evil. That would have to go first.

Emma finished looking around and went up the stairs, hearing Henry still in the shower. She walked down the hall to what had to be the master bedroom. Regina kept this room particularly dark and evil, Emma noted. The four-poster bed was made of a dark ebony wood and the dark velvet curtains were parted to reveal a silver-trimmed, black silk comforter on a massive king-size bed. It stood in stark contrast to the white and light gray walls that made up the room. Pictures of Henry adorned the walls in shiny black frames.

_Her décor befits an evil queen_, Emma thought as she ran her hands across the dark comforter. She walked through the door into the master bathroom, finding a huge room centered on a gigantic bathtub surrounded by a rim of gray tile.

Emma shrugged and pulled the shirt and shorts she'd been given by one of Armina's servants while she and Henry had gotten ready to leave. She had the opportunity to use the world's most luxurious bathroom, and she wasn't going to waste it.

She turned on the water and found the right temperature, allowing it to fill the tub halfway before getting in and allowing the stress to melt away. For and evil queen, Regina certainly knew how to get the best of everything.

After nearly an hour, the water turned lukewarm and Emma got out, dressing herself in the clothes the servant had given to her. With a little hesitation, she pulled back the comforter and crawled into the bed, falling into a fitful sleep soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: I apologize to my readers for taking so long to post. I kept writing and rewriting this section until I got some important stuff out of the way. Here we go!

As always, R & R!

* * *

Emma was immediately pulled from her dream world by an unseen force. "What the hell?" she growled at the mist that surrounded her. In a flash of light, she was placed in a blindingly white room with, who else, but the Queen of Beasts.

She looked absolutely horrid. Her normally bright eyes were ringed with dark circles. Her hair had lost its golden sheen, and she was dressed in a loose-fitting white blouse and butternut leather pants, completed with black boots. She seemed to have aged at least ten years since Emma had last seen her.

The queen blinked, seemingly trying to clear her clouded vision. "I have a request of you, Emma," she said with obvious effort.

"How are you here? I thought you were at your home," said Emma, clearly confused.

Armina gave her a tired smile and beckoned her closer. "I can't stay long; I must return to my conflict with Regina's corruption, so you must listen. I may die this night, if I lose the battle with Regina's evil. The power was what corrupted her, and it will try to kill me. The point is that I have no heir."

"You don't have a kid? I thought that Benjamin was yours," said Emma.

Armina let out a forced laugh. "Oh no, he was just a child that I took in many years ago. He became one of my best soldiers. I have no heir, and I want you to take my place if I die."

"What about Andrew?"

With a pained expression, Armina replied, "Bonded soulmates often pass on within a day of each other, either by heartbreak or their own hands. That is why I am naming you my heir for the time being. I know you are a princess already, but I need to know that someone as strong-willed as I is on the throne. Take this," she said, handing Emma an envelope sealed with wax, "It will appear in your physical hands as well. That guarantees your ascension. Do me proud, Emma."

"What if I don't want this? Maybe I've got enough on my plate as it is!"

"Oh, ye of little faith, why can't you believe in yourself?" she laughed weakly. "Time is short. Just promise that you will try to understand my intentions. Everything I've done, I've done for your benefit and the benefit of our old world. I move the stars for no one, but I would for you. You returned my powers, and I will be eternally grateful. This is how I repay you: with power. Perhaps when I die, the balance will be disrupted and you might open the portal with the little magick you have within you."

"I have magick?"

"Of course you do! That's how you unfroze time and began to remind us of the past!"

"If you're so weak, how did you even get here? You've never done this before!"

Armina smiled. "I'm getting a feel for Regina's powers, while I still can. Before, I could only send you past things, now I can send you new things. Go now, and if the gods will it, I will see you tomorrow. If I never wake, tell Andrew that I loved him to my last breath." With a dismissive gesture from the queen, Emma was pulled back from her and pushed back into her body.

Emma woke with a start. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and a pang of fear gripped her briefly when she realized that she wasn't home. When that passed, she noticed the wax-sealed envelope in her hand. Not bothering to fight the urge to open it, she carefully broke the seal and read the note that was written in the queen's elegant script.

It read: _By order of the Queen of Beasts, greatest of the beasts in the Wild Forest, it is declared that Emma Catherine Swan, daughter of Princess Snow White and Prince James, is the heir to Armina Victoria Magna, the Queen of Beasts. Let this declaration be proof enough of her legitimacy. May the gods smile upon the future Queen of Beasts. _

At the end of the note, she had signed her name in what appeared to be several languages. Emma would have to ask about that later. A chill went down her spine. There wouldn't be a later. Without thinking, she threw on her jeans and her jacket, making sure to be quiet enough that Henry didn't hear her shuffling about Regina's old room.

She went through Regina's drawers, finding keys to her black Mercedes. Regina definitely wouldn't need the car anymore.

Emma snuck out of the house, envelope in hand, and got in Regina's car, not really sure of what she was doing or why she was doing it. She started the Mercedes and began her journey to Armina's estate, not caring that she was driving a fifty-thousand dollar car on a gravel road.

When she hit cobblestone, she gunned it, desperate to get to the house faster. She arrived at the house, stopping in front of the door and shutting the car off, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

She kicked down the door, running straight into none other than the guard she had met earlier, Benjamin. "Hey, where is Armina? I think she's dying."

A look of genuine horror gripped his features as he nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him as they got onto the third floor of the house. The young guard knocked on the chamber door, earning a growled 'what' from Andrew.

"The lady Emma fears for my sovereign's life. I am obliged to bring this to my king's attention," said Benjamin, his tone serious.

They heard the sound of Andrew walking to the door, quickly opening it. He looked disheveled. Dark circles, similar to his wife's, ringed his tired blue eyes. She was completely oblivious to the fact the he was clad in only a pair of artfully-faded jeans. "What is it, Emma?"

"Armina just came to me in a dream and gave me this," said Emma, handing Andrew the note. His face twisted in a mix of sadness, resignation, and premature grief.

"She's dying then?" he asked.

Emma nodded solemnly and he walked into the room, leaving the door open for them to enter. Emma followed with Benjamin now being pulled by her into the room. Andrew went over to the bed and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, tears running freely down his cheeks. "She told you what would happen to me when she dies, correct?"

"She never said that she would die for sure, Andrew. She said that, in the case that she does, she wanted an heir to take her place. She looked really bad, though, Andrew."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I told her not to do it. That amount of power would corrupt even the most devout saint in any faith." He let the words sink in, then stood abruptly. He strode over to a curtain and tore it open, revealing a small library of leather-bound books. He tore through the shelves, dropping the useless ones on the floor. Emma had never seen him so shaky as he flipped through the books.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked, picking up one of the books and looking at the foreign script written inside.

"There may be a way to save her, Emma. I just need to find the right spell. You see, unlike Armina, I've never really enjoyed the magickal nature of my race, so I don't know the spell by heart like she does." Emma stepped back just in time to avoid a flying book that would have hit her in the face had she not moved.

With an audible 'a-ha,' Andrew turned with a massive book, his finger tracing the writing inside. "This is it. I will simply take some of her power and ease her burden, split the weight of Regina's evil magick." His eyes were bright with hope as he met Emma's unsure gaze. "There is hope, Emma."

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, placing his hand gently on his wife's forehead. He began to chant quietly in what must have been the language the book was written in. Armina had said he was Fae, maybe they had their own language.

As he spoke, the faint silver of his tattoos grew more pronounced. They seemed to flow with liquid silver, and shifted when he moved. Emma briefly wondered if they really were filled with molten metal as he stood on shaky feet and stepped away from his waking wife. He grimaced as he felt the first pain from the power he had taken from Armina.

He swallowed back the growl he wanted so badly to emit at the feeling, and fixed his gaze on Armina, whose eyes were now half-lidded with drowsiness. "What did you do?" she asked , her voice being its usual commanding self.

"I took part in your fun for once, my love," he grinned, despite the pain clawing at the back of his skull. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease it. "You take so much on by yourself, and I wasn't going to let you die when I could save you."

"You took on some of that magick, then," she said quietly, reaching out to take his hand.

"I've been said to have been heroic at times," he said with a tired grin. "For too long you have thought me to only be a companion, your soulmate. Let me help you this time."

"Can I deny you anything?" she asked.

"Never," he said, his smile widening. He leaned over and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Emma and Benjamin sat there, trying not to look at the elated couple before them. Armina released Andrew from the hug and looked over to the woman and guard that stood off in a corner, trying to avoid her gaze. "Thank you, Emma. Perhaps I'm not as wise as I thought myself to be. Let us meditate, love, we need to fight this influence together." Andrew nodded and sat cross-legged on the bed, following the example of his wife.

Before shutting his eyes, he said, "Go now, savior of Storybrooke, and sleep knowing your sovereign lives."

Emma wasn't sure what to say to that, but Benjamin's hand on her arm sent the message that they needed to leave. They walked out and shut the door, Emma's face a mix of confusion and relief. Benjamin released her from his hold and took her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "Shall I escort you out, Princess of Beasts?"

She grimaced at his address. "Don't call me that please. I think I can find my way out. Thanks," said Emma as she began to descend the stairs. Benjamin seemed a little put out by her comment, but he didn't pursue.

"Uh, yeah, goodnight, my lady," said Benjamin awkwardly as he retreated into another hallway, praying she didn't turn around to question his tone. What was he feeling for her? It couldn't be love; that was impossible. Perhaps he was just drawn to her innocence

On impulse, he chased after her. "Emma, wait. Could I speak with you for a moment before you leave?" Emma stopped short as she got to the second floor landing. Her face was a mix of confusion and curiosity. The young guard hadn't ever addressed her like that.

"Uh, sure; I could stay for a couple minutes. Is there something wrong?" she asked as he joined her on the landing.

He paused, carefully considering the words he wanted to say. "What was it like when Henry came to find you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you happy to see your long-lost son, or weren't you?" he asked, seemingly unsure.

"I definitely didn't expect to see Henry. I mean, I did love him, even though I only knew him for so long until I gave him up for adoption. I guess it did feel good to know that he was safe. Wait, why are you asking me this? Is there something going on?"

"I...am not well acquainted with my father. We, uh, parted on bad terms. I know our situations are completely different but I thought, maybe, you might have some insight."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Who's your dad?"

"That's not important. Do you think that he would want me back?"

Emma sat down on the last step of the staircase, deep in thought. "What do you mean by 'bad terms'?" She patted the space next to her and he obliged, sitting on the step.

"In the other world he had power, and he was a monster. I didn't like who he'd become, and I found a way to make him human again. He didn't want any of it. Apparently, he loved his precious power more than he loved me. I left suddenly, and I don't know if he even missed me. That was nearly thirty-five years ago. Now he's changed, and I want to tell him that I forgive him, that I love him."

His hands were shaking, and Emma reached out to take one. "To be perfectly honest, I have no experience here whatsoever, but I'm pretty sure he might like to see his son again. If he's changed like you said, I think he would like to see you, Benjamin."

The corner of his mouth twitched in an unsure smile. "Call me Ben."

"Only if you call me Emma," she replied as let go of his hand and got up from the step. She offered her hand and he took it, pulling himself up. Emma turned to leave and added, "Good luck."

"Thank you. Are you bringing the young prince to Regina's trial tomorrow?"

"I think so. I haven't asked him yet, but I think he'll want to go. Can you save us seats?"

He grinned, a change from his solemn one from before. "I think I can snag a couple spots for her majesty's honored guests. I will make sure your whole family has enough room tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ben. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a sheepish grin, he replied, "You know what, you can call me Bae."

"Bae? What kind of name is that?" she asked, her face incredulous.

"It's short for Baelfire, but that's kind of a mouthful. Call me Bae."

"Okay then, goodnight, Bae," she said with a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Same to you, my lady Emma," he said with a flourish of his hand. She left the house and shut the massive oak door behind her, leaving her in the glowing light of Armina's tastefully chosen street lamps.

* * *

**A/N: If you understand the references Armina makes in her declaration of faith in Emma, I love you. Whoever guesses the references right in a review gets a little shoutout in the next chapter!**

~Clarus Magnus


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: I apologize to my readers for taking so long to post. This is a really short chapter in comparison to the others, but I haven't had that much time to write lately.

As always, R & R!

* * *

Emma got back into Regina's car, finding that it was nearly one in the morning. She yawned and turned on the radio in an effort to stay awake on her drive home. Among the buttons covering the dashboard like plate armor, she found the one for the radio. The thought struck her as she put the car in drive, that Regina's Mercedes was the only new car in Storybrooke. They really were cut off.

She drove much slower on her way home than she did before. There wasn't that urgency like there had been with Armina. Emma doubted that she could sleep anyway.

Pulling into the driveway, Emma looked up to Henry's window, making sure he was still asleep. She saw that his room was completely dark, and entered the house as quietly as she could. She kicked off her boots and walked into the kitchen, then electing to paw through Regina's massive refrigerator.

Past all the expensive stuff, Emma found an unopened bottle of wine. She took it out, along with some sort of bread that Regina kept in the fridge. She knew better than to drink on an empty stomach.

Emma settled herself on a massive leather recliner in the den, and flipped on the TV, picking an infomercial that wasn't too exciting. She opened up the bottle with the opener she found in the kitchen and started drinking straight from the container. It was a sweet flavor—something that was at odds with Regina's temperament. Emma wasn't complaining; wine was wine, and she wasn't even paying for it.

She looked around at the furniture, noting how it lacked dust. Her eyes then fell on a couple of photo albums laid on the coffee table in front of her. She put down the bottle of wine and picked up one of the albums.

Flipping it open, she found several pictures of a younger Regina holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. A chill ran down Emma's spine as she realized who the baby was. It was Henry, and the caption said that this was the day she adopted him.

Emma reached over and took a long pull from the wine bottle before continuing on. She found a host of pictures featuring Regina kissing tiny Henry on the forehead and smiling with him in her arms. Henry looked happy, as far as she could tell.

Regina held him so carefully and she had a glorious smile in all of the pictures. Emma felt a pang of guilt at seeing her son so happily sitting in the arms of Regina. For a moment, Emma saw Regina as human, and not the woman that had been keen on ruining her life. She shook her head and kept flipping through the album.

She saw Henry grow from the baby that she had known briefly, into a toddler, then boy she knew now. It hurt to know that Regina had been there, and she hadn't. There was so much time to make up for, and she'd be damned if she didn't try to do so.

After placing the album down, she took another short drink and decided to attempt sleep in the comfortable armchair. Emma took a throw blanket from the adjacent leather couch and tried to make a bed out of the recliner.

The alcohol did its magic, and she was out like a light.

Emma woke to the feeling of Henry poking her shoulder and whispering, "Emma, wake up."

She blinked hard, trying to banish the haze of sleep from her eyes. He held a granola bar out for her to take, trying to draw her up from the nest she had made in the recliner. "What time is it?" she asked as she sat up and put down the footrest of the recliner.

"It's nine o'clock, I think. Aren't they going to try Regina today?" he asked as he sat on the couch adjacent to her chair. He was slowly unwrapping some sort of pastry and staring at her intently.

"I, uh, yeah, I think it's today. We need to stop by Mary…er… Snow White's house first. I need to pick up some clothes to wear."

"Okay! I'll pack the storybook and we can go!" said Henry excitedly as she jumped up and ran up the stairs to his room. She heard him shuffling around his room as she got up and stretched, now regretting the way she had slept. Her neck ached and she was sure her back wasn't far from giving her the same feeling.

As she stood up, the headache she didn't acknowledge before made itself known. It was, undoubtedly, the result of the wine she had consumed the night before. It wasn't much, but then again, she wasn't much of a drinker anymore. She heard Henry bound down the stairs, his backpack in hand, ready to go. "Let's go, kid," she said, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the lights that plagued her vision from the migraine.

They left the house and climbed into Regina's glossy black Mercedes. Emma drove quickly to her old apartment, desperate to go to Armina's estate and relax for however long the trial would take.

They pulled into the driveway to the apartment building, where Henry elected to stay in the car while Emma changed inside the building.

Emma ran up the stairs and let herself into the apartment, finding Snow and James feeding each other eggs from their plates. When Emma entered, they immediately backed away from each other, both faces flushing from embarrassment.

"So," said Snow, "um, why are you here, Emma?"

"I needed fresh clothes. Did I walk in on something?" she asked, fearing what Snow might say.

"We were just…eating breakfast. Is that trial today?" asked James, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah, it's today. Look, I'm just going to go and change quick, then I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing," said Emma uncomfortably as she entered her room. She rifled through her limited wardrobe, trying to find something that would be appropriate for a trial, but also comfortable to wear for a while. She settled for a white button-down shirt and a pair of faded jeans, along with Graham's leather jacket.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and prayed she didn't look as bad as she thought she did. Thankfully, she didn't look nearly as bad as her headache professed. Shutting the door behind her, Emma walked awkwardly through the kitchen, her parents focusing their attention on the arrangement of food on their plates.

"That trial starts soon, so…" Emma drifted off.

Snow White smiled and replied, "We'll be there. Go on now, and take Henry there early."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice," mumbled Emma as she opened the front door and left the apartment.

She slid into the driver's seat in Regina's car, starting it and pulling it out of the driveway. She took the now familiar route to Armina's mountainside estate. She was forced to stop several times for crossing wildlife ranging from a doe and her fawns to wolves and bears. She marveled at the creatures, unsure of whether or not some of them even belonged in Maine.

Regardless, she continued on, and arrived on the outskirts of the Queen of Beasts' crowded land. Townspeople were gathered around the monarch's grand mansion on her lawn and in her gardens. The estate easily held enough room for the whole of Storybrooke's population, but the house was a different story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: I apologize to my readers for taking so long to post. This is a really short chapter in comparison to the others, but I haven't had that much time to write lately.

As always, R & R!

* * *

Bae Auris met Emma at her car and escorted her and Henry through the crowd and into the grand ballroom, which had held a lovely dance not two days before. It had been transformed into a massive courtroom. The bench had five seats behind it, each chair bearing the seal of its respective monarch.

He led them to a pair of beautiful leather-upholstered chairs that looked like they belonged in a Victorian sitting room and not a courtroom. Regardless, he sat them down in the front row, directly behind the place for Regina to sit. Many other townspeople were seated behind them, happily talking about their adventures in the old world.

Before Emma could turn around, however, her head returned to its relentless aching due to the combination of alcohol and bad sleeping position. She placed her head in her hands, trying to focus on anything but the pain.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Andrew smiling down at her. "My wife hears your plight, princess, and she sent me to help you."

"Oh, uh, okay," stammered Emma as she sat up in her chair. She looked around nervously, finding the conversation had stopped as those surrounding her respectfully bowed their heads.

"Relax, Emma," said Andrew with a grin as he pressed the palm of his hand to her forehead. He breathed in and out, taking away the pain in Emma's skull. She also felt a new weight on her head as he pulled his hand from her head.

She reached up and felt the delicate platinum ring that sat on her head. She looked questioningly to Andrew, who shrugged and said, "It wasn't my idea; blame Armina. You're a princess now, and we expect you to look like one."

"I didn't want to become her heir," Emma insisted.

"Quiet now, Emma. Save your argument for later. Here is not the venue, dear," he said, then retreated into the crowd before she could reply. She gritted her teeth, but didn't remove the circlet of platinum from her brow. She didn't need to piss off the queen when she was supposed to be on her side.

Henry gave her a goofy grin when she looked at him, and she just let out a frustrated sigh. "You look pretty, Emma," said Henry. She gave him an annoyed look and turned to examine the courtroom further.

The ballroom had somehow gained even more grandeur, having been dusted from floor to ceiling by some of Armina's servants.

A hush came over the crowd as Regina was escorted in by several guards. She was seated on the other side of the divider that ran down the middle of the ballroom.

Regina kept her eyes trained on one of the paintings that adorned the room on the opposite side from where the spectators sat. Emma couldn't help but notice how different she looked from her normal, confident, and all-around bitchy self. She looked helpless, though she was putting a lot of effort into making a confident face.

David came in behind Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Sorry I'm late, but Snow is representing her kingdom today. Apparently she needed to wait for the birds to finish her dress."

Rumpelstiltskin made himself known with a quick hello before he sat behind Emma.

Emma smiled as he moved to sit next to her in another of the comfortable chairs. Bae appeared from one of the doors leading out of the room and declared, "Please rise for your monarchs: King Midas of the Southern Peninsula, King Sebastian of the Western Isles, Princess Snow White of the Enchanted Forest, King Andrew of the beasts, and King George of the Northern Plains. Presiding over this trial shall be the Queen of Beasts, Armina Magna."

Armina walked in and gasps filled the room. To Emma's surprise, she looked positively human. Her eyes were a normal human shade of blue, and her teeth appeared to be the normal human form with no points that revealed her dangerous side.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned between Emma and Henry, whispering, "Few people have actually seen her in person. Seeing her is kind of a shock for those who have only heard horror stories about her. It looks like she wanted to lessen the shock of her appearance with a change to her features. I suppose she didn't want to distract others during the trial with her curious eye color changes."

Armina sat at the bench, her husband beside her, and said, "Please, sit."

The spectators obeyed and reseated themselves. Armina continued, "Her majesty Regina Mills, better known to us as the Evil Queen, you are brought before us to answer for the crimes you committed against all who once lived in our old world. You took away the right to happy endings, and for that you shall be tried and punished accordingly if found guilty. This crime carries the potential for a death sentence. Let us begin with your plea, your majesty."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Wow. Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll! Pray it continues :D

As always, R & R!

* * *

Regina stood, her façade of arrogance still prevailing over her features. "I plead guilty," she said with a cocky smile.

"That will not lighten your sentence, witch," said Midas from his seat at the bench.

"Midas, you shall remain silent unless otherwise directed. My dear, you won't receive any leniency if we go forward with sentencing and character witnesses. Do you understand?" said Armina.

"I understand," replied Regina coolly. "It's no use trying to prove I'm innocent, when I'm guilty."

"A wise decision, Regina," said Armina. "The council will now ask for testimony as to your character. Do you have anyone in particular who you would like to have speak on your behalf?"

For nearly three hours, Regina called witness after witness, many of them her old guards, who each spoke on her behalf. At last, she made her last choice.

"I would like to call her majesty the Queen of Beasts to testify," said Regina with an evil smirk.

Armina's jaw clenched, and her eyes grew dark with repressed anger. "So be it," she said through gritted teeth. She remained seated in her chair and said, "What would you like me to say?"

"Tell them about me," she said simply.

The Queen of Beasts gave her a look of challenge and spoke. "The Regina Mala has single-handedly killed thousands of innocent woodland creatures and beasts of human intelligence. She's killed unicorns, Pegasus, dragons, centaurs, fauns, goblins, ogres, and dwarves, among other things."

"Tell them what I did to your kind, your majesty," prodded Regina.

Armina's look of confidence faltered, her eyes giving off a haunted expression. She looked absolutely vulnerable, and she couldn't hide it. For the first time, she appeared to be struck silent. Andrew placed a hand on hers, and she somehow found the ability to speak again. She placed a manufactured smile to cover up her hurt pride. "Fine. The Evil Queen killed off the rest of my race. I'm the survivor."

"Why don't you tell the court what you are?" pressed Regina.

It was a marvel how her teeth remained intact with how hard she was pressing them together. "How about we get rid of these changes first, hmm?" said Armina, passing a hand in front of her face. Instantly, her eyes returned to their normal, ever-changing state. Her teeth regained their points, and her nails became claws once more.

"People of the Enchanted Forest, I am a shapeshifter. You might have thought me to be the usual sorceress. I am not, nor will I be, the normal witch you thought me to be. I am the last of my kind, thanks to our friend the Evil Queen. I watched as she killed my parents for my insubordination. She asked me to kill the King of the Ogres, and I didn't, so she killed my family in front of me. Is that satisfactory, Regina? I think so."

Regina looked satisfied with Armina's reaction. Even if it only painted Regina in a worse light, the Evil Queen seemed to revel in Armina's discomfort. She looked satisfied with the Queen of Beasts' reaction. "Thank you, your majesty," said Regina, sitting back more comfortably in her seat.

"Is that all then?" asked Armina, her body still tensed from Regina's questioning.

Regina nodded, much to Armina's relief.

"Shall we begin sentencing?" asked Andrew, releasing Armina's arm from his grip. The monarchs at the bench all agreed.

"Court will return after an hour recess," declared Armina as she swiftly stood from her chair and walked out with the others following her flowing robes. The spectators stood as they all left the ballroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Here's a good-length chapter for you!

I apologize for the amount of time between chapters. I've been distracted with my composing of a concert band suite written for Armina, the Queen of Beasts. It's coming together nicely, and I think it really reflects her beastly side quite well. It's got many facets, just like the beloved queen. Maybe when I'm done I'll post the link so you guys can take a listen.

As always, R & R!

* * *

Emma and Henry accompanied James and Snow to Granny's Diner for a quick lunch before returning to the ballroom-turned-courtroom. The room was less packed than before. It appeared that some had gotten bored with the proceedings.

Emma was again seated with James and Henry, but she was now separated from James by Henry, who insisted on asking James a torrent of questions. Rumpelstiltskin and his bride were now sitting directly next to Emma, with Belle quietly talking to Emma about what color Emma would look best in. To be perfectly honest, Emma was bored out of her mind, and she was hoping for it all to be over with as soon as possible.

The sound of heels on wood flooring caught her attention just in time to see Armina stride in with the other rulers in tow. She sat, her haunted gaze fixed on Regina's face. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as if she just wanted to rip out the Evil Queen's throat then and there.

As if on cue, Regina picked up on Armina's murderous gaze. "Did I rattle her majesty?"

Chaos erupted almost instantly. The Queen of Beasts was done with putting up with Regina. The woman vaulted over the desk, transforming into a massive wolf-like beast. Its massive body was launched at Regina, knocking her back and breaking her chair in the process. With a feral snarl, it curled its lips to reveal its rows of sharp ivory teeth. The beast's jaws were dangerously close to Regina's throat when it growled—a low, sinister sound—and said, "Did I rattle her majesty?"

Andrew held his gaze on his wife's beastly body. The other monarchs cowered under the desks, except for Snow White, who looked a more concerned than frightened. The people who were observing the proceedings were all backed up against the back wall of the ballroom, trying to keep away from the monster before them. Regina's face was stuck in a look of pure terror.

Without fear, Andrew stood and said in a firm voice, "Armina…"

She peered back at him with the same wild-eyed face as she looked at Regina with. For a moment, Emma feared she might maul her own husband. The queen's gaze returned to Regina's fear-gripped features. "If you say something that insolent ever again, I shall not hesitate to follow through," she snarled, moving away from Regina and hopping over the desk. Armina transformed and sat down, her face still showing her anger. Regina was forced to stand from then on.

Andrew placed a secure hand over hers, waiting for the others to settle back into their seats. When they did, he spoke on his wife's behalf. "Let us sentence Regina Mills."

George spoke up and said, "Well, obviously we need to strip her of her titles." The others murmured their agreement.

"Regina Mills, you are hereby stripped of all title. You are now a peasant, nothing more," declared Andrew, his gaze fixed upon the former Evil Queen.

"I think she should be imprisoned for her actions," said Midas, "but I'll settle for the death penalty."

Armina smirked, "I'll do you one better, Midas. I think she shouldn't sit in a cell for the rest of her days. I move that she work off her debt to society…serving me."

There was a collective gasp that filled the room. Regina, who had not fully recovered with her near-death experience, allowed fear to again fill her features. The woman—no, beast—just tried to kill her, and now she wanted Regina to serve her? She had to be mad to think of such a thing.

Snow White said, "I'll second that motion." The rest of the monarchs nodded their assent. The Queen of Beasts had proven how she felt about the witch, and she obviously had it in for the former queen.

"There we have it," said Andrew "That is your sentence. May the gods have mercy on your pitiful soul." He smiled and summoned a gavel from thin air, hitting the table with sound force and ending the trial of the Evil Queen.

The spectators gratefully fled the room. The monarchs, save Armina and Andrew, left the room with their spouses and made their way back into town. Rumpelstiltskin held Belle's hand as she saw Armina approach Regina in an elated stride. "Give me your left arm, servant," ordered the Queen of Beasts.

Regina offered her arm and the shapeshifter took it. As soon as Armina grabbed onto the former queen's wrist, Regina screamed in pain. A faint light shone where Armina held Regina's arm, and the smell of ozone filled the room.

At last, Armina released her wrist, revealing what must have been the seal of the Queen of Beasts. It appeared to be tattooed rather than burnt into her skin as Emma suspected. With a beastly smile, Armina said, "I think it would be best if you went with one of my guards and learned your duties, yes? Will, come and show Regina where she can find more appropriate clothing for her new social station."

The guard obliged and led Regina out of the room. Just as the queen was ready to leave with her husband, Bae caught her attention. "Your majesties, please wait," he said with a bow.

"What?" asked Armina in a decidedly annoyed tone.

"I ask that you witness something for me, your majesty," said Baelfire quietly.

"As long as it takes less than ten minutes, I think my wife and I can bear it," said Andrew with a pointed look at his wife. "Speak."

"Rumpelstiltskin, I know you seem to have found your happy ending, and I'm happy for you. I can't help but wonder, though, if you might have an even happier ending."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the young man with confused eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I…uh, I'm Baelfire, your son. I know you're happy with Belle and everything, but I just thought that you might like to know that your son is still around. Even if you don't love me anymore, I thought you might like to know I'm still okay."

"Bae?" asked the former sorcerer with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, papa." Rumpelstiltskin felt a few rebellious tears escape his eyes as he heard the familiar address. He chanted Bae's name like a benediction.

Baelfire allowed the older man to size him up, running his hands through his familiarly dark hair. He wrapped the young man in a tight hug, Rumple's tears flowing freely now.

"My boy," cried Rumple as he hugged him tighter. Rumple released Bae from the hug and gestured to Belle. "This is your stepmother."

"So I've heard, papa. She is a kind woman. I'm happy for you."

"Isn't this heartwarming? I would congratulate you, but I have a new servant to go torture," she said with a gleeful grin. "You've got the rest of the week off, Baelfire. I'm sure your father and stepmother could indulge you in at least an hour of their time off," she said with a wink. With a regal nod of her head, she left the room.

Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and Bae all followed suit, probably going to catch up on nearly thirty years' worth of memories.

Henry tugged on Emma's jacket and insisted that they go and visit the horse he had befriended the day before. The mare, which trotted straight over to the boy, seemed to enjoy his company greatly.

After nearly twenty minutes, Emma grew bored with Henry's speaking to the horses. Emma wasn't sure why she felt safe leaving him there, but with Regina gone, there really wasn't a reason she couldn't. Emma went in search of her parents, who she assumed were still on the property with half the town. She wanted to get her Volkswagen back, and they could give her a ride into town.

She left Henry with the horses, making him promise not to get in the pen with them. He agreed and went back to petting Epona on the neck and running his fingers through the mare's mane. "You aren't a normal horse, are you, Epona?" he said with endearment.

He horse lipped his shoulder and cast her head in the direction of the field house near the stables. Henry followed the mare's gaze and saw Armina shooting arrows into a target with the same practiced ease as before.

Henry gave Epona one last pat on the neck and walked over to the Queen of Beasts, who was currently yelling at Regina. "When I run out of arrows, you go and retrieve them; end of story! Of course, I could always cast a bit of a geas on you, couldn't I? Will it come to that? I suppose your head was stuck in the clouds, wasn't it? If that's your problem, I'll put you on floor-cleaning duty, where you won't even see the sky!" she snarled.

"N-no, your majesty," said Regina, running over to collect the arrows.

Armina looked royally pissed, but it didn't deter Henry. "Hey! I thought you were different than she was!" Henry shouted at the shapeshifter.

She turned with an incredulous look on her features. She looked back to Regina and shouted, "Take the target and the arrows to the field house. I'm sure the head maid will find something for you to do." Armina returned her gaze to the boy. "What are you talking about, boy?"

"You're being cruel to her," declared Henry.

"If you knew the things she put me through, you wouldn't pity her. Lucky for her, I'm not as cruel as she was."

"That's not what it looks like to me," he insisted.

She knelt in front of him with a haunted look on her face. "She not only killed my family, but she took my freedom…and my son."

"What?"

"I'm only happy when I can roam. I'm no tame beast," she looked off into the distance. "She also took my only child, Caradoc. When we came here, I still had my husband, but I lost my son. I've never found him anywhere. I don't even know his name in Storybrooke. She's told me that the curse sped up his growth so that I would miss that much more time with my son. She said she added that just for me. That's cruelty, Henry. And now I've seen Baelfire reunited with his father, and I can't help but wonder if Caradoc would even know who I am. He was so little when she enacted the curse…"

The boy was silent for a long time, taking in what she was saying. He thought back to the book, and his face brightened. "I know who your son is."

"Really?" she asked with a biting tone. "Do enlighten me."

"I think his name is Kellan Conroy. He's the town veterinarian."

She nodded her head in mock understanding. "I see. And, um, why should I believe you?"

Henry was sick of the woman talking down to him. He completely ignored the fear of what she could easily do if she were pissed off. "Why should you believe me? I've got the book! This is the same book that told me I could trust you to take everyone home, to return the happy endings! It told me to trust you, Armina. Now you need to trust the book."

Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she glared at nothing in particular. She was clearly upset, and he wasn't sure what might happen. Instead of attacking him like he expected, she sat on the ground, clearly defeated. He sat in front of her, not quite sure what to do.

When the woman looked back at him, a few tears ran down her normally nonchalant face. "I just want my son back."

Henry bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Seeing Armina so emotional was awkward for him. He had a feeling that she never spoke to anyone but her husband about her feelings, and here she was, telling him about her son. He patted her shoulder, trying to console the distraught monarch.

"You really think that man is my boy?" she asked, wiping away some of the tears.

"I know he is. He's the only one that I haven't talked to yet. He's kind of a loner. He's more of an animal person than a people person."

"I could believe that," she said with a weak smile. "You're alright, kid. Do you think you could introduce us or at least point him out for me?"

Henry allowed a cautious smile to spread across his features as he replied, "Yeah, I could do that."

She nodded and stood back up, brushing the grass from her pants. "You can read well, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the best readers in my class," he responded with pride.

"Then you will help me write the spell I need to take us home, alright?" she said.

"Sure," he said as they began to walk back to the mansion. Things seemed to be looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Thank you to hjbau for your kicking my muse into high gear and inspiring me to take a new direction in this fic. To my other loyal readers, thank you for your comments. I always look forward to seeing them!

As always, R & R!

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Regina was fuming as she put away the queen's target and arrows. "Why can't she put the damn things away by herself?" she grumbled, struggling to put the heavy target on a shelf. She brushed off her hands on the dress they had given her to work in. Royalty didn't deserve to be treated this way, but there she was, her hands covered in dirt.

Blisters would surely form soon on her hands, which were unused to work. If only the queen had left a sliver of power in her body, perhaps she could rid herself of the shapeshifter's mark of ownership she had so kindly branded her with. "Why does the stupid thing still burn?" she growled, pressing her other hand over the mark to try and ease the pain, but to no avail.

_I can't deal with this_, she thought to herself. _I have to find my knights. They'll help me._

* * *

Armina and Henry sat in the queen's study, looking through old, leather-bound volumes filled with spells, many of them extremely dangerous. Armina took care to give Henry only the ones in English, and not the ones in Fae or Elven language. Meanwhile, she read the ones in a host of different tongues, trying to find some way to reverse the damage that Regina had done.

"There's nothing in this one," said Henry with a sigh of frustration. He picked up another massive book and began the process of reading each page, one by one, until he found a whisper of what he wanted, only to find that there was nothing else written in the book about what he wanted.

"I have…something that may be of use to us," said the queen. She walked over and showed him the book, though he couldn't read the Fae language. "This is a book on prophecy. It says that when prophecies are fulfilled, and the magick bound to the prophecy is released, the veil between worlds is thin, and easily broken."

"That's good and all, but I thought you already fulfilled the prophecy."

"Apparently I did not, Henry," she said, beginning to flip through the pages. "I haven't felt a shift in magickal energy since the magick returned days ago. If the veils had shifted, I would know. If the prophecy had been fulfilled, the book says it would shift."

"So the third queen brings about the downfall of the Evil Queen, right?" asked Henry. She handed him a sheet of paper, containing the entire prophecy.

"That's how I've interpreted it. It's all in Latin, so I've had to translate, and that's what I've figured. What you're reading is my translation to English." She got up from the chair she was sitting in and pointed to a particular section of the translation. "This is where I figured I came in."

_The Third Queen will rise in power once the curse has been cast. She has been declared dangerous before, and it shall be reiterated here. The Third Queen shall bring about the end of the Regina Mala's reign. She holds magick that others have forgotten or ignored. Beware Regina Mala, for she is the means for your destruction. _

_To return, she shall rally her allies and return her people home. With the strength and magick of those around her, she shall return the happy endings._

"What if you're not the Third Queen?" figured Henry. He earned a very confused look from the queen. He looked at her with a serious face.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, her gaze fixed on him. She snatched the paper out of his hands and read it again.

"It says she'll rise when the curse is cast. You were powerful back in your old world, right?" Armina nodded and he continued, "Maybe you just assumed that your interpretation was correct because it was back in your old world. Times change, and I have a feeling that you aren't the Third Queen."

Armina was speechless. As she read over the part again and again, she began to realize that her old interpretation didn't quite fit anymore. She dropped heavily into a chair and ran a hand through her hair. She had indeed been too quick to assume her role.

Then it hit her like a horse going at full bore. Her assumption had been completely wrong, but she knew who it was. The name was so obvious that she silently berated herself for not seeing it sooner.

"Henry, where is your mother?"

"I think she went to go get her car from town. We could call her," he said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "She should have her phone with her."

"There's no sense in calling her now if she is to return later. Keep reading for a reverse transportation spell." She picked out another thick volume and handed it to him. "This one focuses on reversal of major curses and hexes. This one has an index, I think. Look in that first."

Henry nodded and flipped to the back of the book. He heard the queen digging through the volumes on the shelves, obviously looking for a certain one. With a snarl of frustration, she threw one book across the room.

"Um, aren't these books old?" he asked, eyeing the thrown book.

"Magick keeps them whole and undamaged as long as they are in my care," she said, not really paying attention to the conversation. The boy dropped the subject and continued looking through the index.

"Here it is!" the queen exclaimed in triumph.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This is a book written by a human, but it holds some truth. Here it speaks of inborn power which manifests in subtle ways. I've noticed your mother has an affinity for telling truth from fabrications and manipulations of it."

"So what does that mean?"

"That is how her power manifests. She lacks training, but since she is the product of True Love, I feel we may only be seeing the tip of the iceberg, boy. Perhaps with the fulfillment of the prophecy, we might see the full power she holds," said Armina with a grin. "We have yet to see your manifestation, Henry, but I don't doubt you were born with much the same power."

"You think so?" he asked excitedly.

"I do believe so," she replied with a smile. "We will deal with the issue at hand before we worry about that, though."

"Duh, I know that. Um, sorry, I forgot I was talking to a queen," he said, his grin widening.

"We're all friends here. You're a prince after all." She walked over to the door and said to the sentry, "Bring Andrew to my study. I must speak with him." The sentry bowed and left to find the king wherever he happened to be.

"What do you need him for?"

"I have reason to speak with him about matters involved in completing the prophecy," she said simply, picking up a much smaller book than the ones she had red previously. "Have you found anything in that book about transportation spells?"

"The index took me to another page, which told me to look in another book. I don't know how to pronounce the other book's title," he said, turning the book for her to look. She put down her own and went to look for the suggested book.

Finding it, she opened it and began to read. Her attention was so focused on the book that she didn't see Andrew enter and sidle up behind her. He placed his chin on her shoulder, looking at what she was reading.

"And what would you be reading about?" he asked quietly, plucking the book from his wife's hands and studying the pages for himself.

"I was reading about the curse reversal spell that I've known from youth. I can't believe that's all it takes. Then again, I was missing the most important part."

"So it would appear," he said, putting down the book. "Why did you call me here, love? I've been testing my new affinity for earth, thanks to Regina's power."

"First off, I'm not the Third Queen of the prophecy. My interpretation was a bit outdated. It dates back to before the curse was cast. Times have changed and I've realized that I spoke too soon in regard to its interpretation." Andrew nodded and urged her to continue. "It would appear that Emma is the Third Queen, and she has no crown. I plan to give her mine."

* * *

**A/N: Holy mother of fanfiction! 'Tis a plot twist! Where could I be going with this one? I don't even know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: I would again like to thank my readers for their loyalty. I couldn't do this without your comments and encouragement!

As always, R & R!

* * *

"So be it," said Andrew with a smile.

"What?" shouted Emma, standing at the entrance to the study.

Armina smiled and beckoned the woman closer. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I'm apparently going to be some sort of queen. I'll tell you right now that it's not going to happen," she said coming into the room. "I'm not a princess, and I don't plan on being one."

"That sucks," said the queen in a decidedly firm tone. "You are still my declared heir, and you will ascend the throne whether you like it or not."

Henry piped up. "What about your son?" Emma's face went from defiant to confused in an instant as she looked to the queen.

Armina replied, "We'll get over that obstacle when we come to it, Henry. For now, Emma, you must understand that in order to return home, we must crown you queen, and the easiest way is to give you my throne. For the prophecy declares, 'the Third Queen will know truth from lie.' That is the manifestation of your powers. You are the Third Queen."

"No! Can't you understand that I don't want this? I don't want to be the center of attention!" Emma yelled.

"Well, I suggest you get over that, Miss Swan, because you will soon be Queen of Beasts, and I will hold you to better behavior than this. I won't leave you completely, you know. I will remain at court for as long as you have need of me," said Armina, trying to calm the woman.

"I still don't want this, any of this," Emma insisted.

"I assure you, Emma, you will be well-advised on the workings of our world," said Andrew as he sat down in a leather armchair. "Once my wife commits to something like this, you cannot sway her," he said with a grin.

"I would suggest you go with Andrew to find something to wear at your impromptu coronation, Emma. Andrew, take her to my wardrobe and find an ermine cloak that might fit her highness. You have always had impeccable taste for special occasion clothing. She can wear whatever she wants underneath. You needn't find a crown," she said, ignoring his comment and beginning to pick up the books she had strewn about the room.

Andrew rose and offered his arm for Emma to take, but she simply walked out of the room after giving Armina a pointed look of pure contempt before doing so. Andrew followed with a disappointed look at Emma's reaction to picking out coronation robes.

While Emma was choosing her accoutrements, Armina employed magick and Henry to put away the small disaster area that had become of the queen's study. There were loose papers and books everywhere in the room, and it was a massive undertaking.

After nearly half an hour, they had finished their cleaning of her study, and walked to Armina and Andrew's shared chambers. They found Emma standing in front of a full-length mirror, clearly unhappy with the massive crimson, ermine-trimmed cape about her shoulders.

"This one is just too long, Andrew! Can't I just wear my normal stuff?" complained Emma.

He laughed. "Is it my fault that you haven't the ability to wear a decent-length cape for your coronation?"

"It is your fault if you've chosen my most lavish ones," said the queen as she entered the chamber. She walked over to the wardrobe and began to rifle through her capes and cloaks. "If I might guess, you first gave her my coronation robe. That damn thing has a thirty foot train! I can imagine how it would overpower anyone's form but mine, love."

"You can't blame me for my sense of grandeur when it comes to such important affairs," he replied with a grin. "We Fae do so enjoy our lavish parties, you know. I would invite you to them once you are crowned, Emma; you would enjoy them, I think."

"Here's a good one for you," said Armina, triumphantly pulling out a much smaller version of the cape Emma already had on. "This should work for our purposes. I haven't taken the time to summon an entire replica of my old wardrobe since some might be considered too outlandish for even Storybrooke, but this will suffice."

Armina pulled the long ermine cape from Emma's shoulders and replaced it with the much smaller version that didn't overpower Emma's smaller frame. "These fur shoulders make me look like a football player," insisted Emma.

"As I said before, these were made for me, a beast, and not a human. I am, how you say, more built than yourself. Of course, we shall see to a better-fitted wardrobe once we return to our true home and I crown your mother," she said, combing the ermine with her fingers in an attempt to make it more presentable. "You can take that off now. We'll crown you before twilight."

"What are we doing until then?" asked Henry, hopping out of his chair.

"I know not, Henry. Perhaps Andrew could take you for a visit with that mare you've befriended. Oh, what is her name?"

"Epona likes me," he replied. "Can we go, Andrew?"

He rolled his eyes and got up from his perch in the window. "You are simply enthralled by the idea of horses, aren't you? Let's go and find your prized mare."

Armina walked over to him and whispered something to him, which earned a surprised look from him. Emma saw him mouth the words 'Kellan Conroy' with disbelief. He nodded, his eyes betraying the fact that he was focusing on something else as he followed Henry out the door.

When they were gone, Emma pulled the cape from her shoulders, throwing it onto the queen's bed. "Can we talk?" asked Emma as she peered through the doors leading to a balcony.

"I suppose we could. Go ahead and continue to that balcony. I will bring something to drink," she replied.

Emma walked through the doors and looked out from the balcony. It looked over the entire estate, and she could see the stables and the late afternoon sky from there. Armina walked out of the room with a bottle of merlot and two glasses, and poured the drink once she had set the glasses onto the railing. "Here's something to calm your frayed nerves," said the queen with a kind smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"In that dream, you said that you had no heir. Now Henry says you have a son. Can you explain that?"

The queen sighed and summoned two chairs for them to sit in. "I do have a son, but I've not been able to find him in Storybrooke. His name was Caradoc, and I loved him very much, but he was taken away by the curse. He was so young…"

"How old was he?" asked Emma.

"He was fourteen," the queen replied.

"That's… not all that young," said Emma, confused.

"For our kind, fourteen is very young. When you live for centuries, fourteen years is insignificant in the long term. He's half Fae, half shapeshifter, so he will live for a long time. He was very young. I've lost so much time with him."

"Who is he here? Have you figured it out?"

"I hate to admit it, but the curse did make my mind a bit foggy. Even if I went to search, I would forget why I went into town. I may have still had my memories, but even I became just part of Storybrooke's everyday life. I was a Latin teacher named Amy, who was married to the lumber company owner called Andrew Bowen. His name in the old world was Faolan Magna. He's grown fond of his Storybrooke name, though," she said with an amused smile. She seemed to be reminiscing, but Emma had more questions.

"What's his name here?"

"According to your son, his name is Kellan Conroy, the town veterinarian. He says that he's very quiet and reserved. Caradoc was always a quiet boy, and I hope that Kellan is my Caradoc. I need my son back, Emma, and then I will be happy," she said, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Emma placed a comforting hand on the queen's shoulder and sipped her wine. "When can we get this coronation over with?"

"We will do it this evening, when the full moon rises. I happen to have the final ingredient for the spell in my possession, and we'll return home tonight, I promise."

Emma gave her a quizzical look, "If you aren't queen anymore, what will you be?"

"I expect that I will become someone high up in the court, and I will advise you on your ruling until your time comes to an end, or until you get fed up with me," she added with a smile. "I should probably tell you that the agreement for Regina's punishment means her custody transfers to you as the new Queen of Beasts."

"She's my responsibility?"

"Naturally, I'll cast a geas on her so that she'll listen to you without a second thought. That should make your job easier in regards to the former Evil Queen," suggested Armina. She checked the clock on the opposite side of the room and stood. "We're losing daylight. We must get our steeds and crown you in the town center."

"We're riding horses?"

Armina gave her a 'duh' look and said, "Of course we are! Even the Queen Elizabeth rode a horse at her coronation. We shall follow her example." Armina led Emma out of her chambers and down to the stables, where they found Henry helping Andrew saddle Epona and a couple other horses for their trip into town.

Orgetorix was in his stall, protesting his entrapment behind the door. Armina made a barely discernible movement, and the latch undid itself, letting the massive black horse free from his confinement. He eyed Emma closely, his breath heavy with the excitement of what the horse knew was coming. It appeared he wanted to go home too.

Armina suddenly appeared behind Emma and placed the red cape around her shoulders, holding it around her neck with a jeweled brooch. She helped Emma onto her horse, which appeared to be very similar in appearance to the untouchable Orgetorix. "You are riding Dumnorix, brother to Orgetorix. He's a bit less spirited than Orgetorix, and he's more flexible when it comes to riders. He will be yours when you are crowned."

Armina mounted Orgetorix bareback, without as much as a bridle to control the animal. Emma didn't bother questioning this. Henry was lifted onto the saddle of Epona, who stood obediently while he got situated. Andrew mounted his Morgan gelding and Armina prodded Orgetorix into a gallop across the cobblestone and into the forest towards Storybrooke.

Emma was hesitant at first, but she found Dumnorix to be sure-footed as he dodged trees and roots, keeping pace with his brother. She stole a glance back at Henry, and found him smiling as Epona did just as well, with Andrew's gelding following close behind.

When she saw that Henry was doing alright, she allowed herself to relax, if only a little. He seemed to be in good hands with Epona.

When they finally reached a marked road, neither Orgetorix nor Dumnorix appeared to be tired from their ride through the woods. They trotted into the center of town and dismounted. Armina simply walked away from Orgetorix, leaving him to feed on the lawn of a nearby house.

"Um, shouldn't we tie him up or something?" asked Emma as she got off of Dumnorix. The red cape attempted to hinder this action, but she managed to get down without major injury.

"He will stay close to his queen, and his herd will do the same," Andrew replied as he helped Henry get off of Epona. "For now, we must focus on finding a Mr. Kellan Conroy and crowning a new queen."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Here's the pivotal chapter! It has all led up to this. There is more to come, though. Stay tuned!

As always, R & R!

* * *

"I think he might be in Granny's Diner right now. I sometimes see him in a corner, reading a book with a coffee. No one sits with him," said Henry, pulling on Emma's arm and leading them to Granny's. Henry excitedly pointed to the man sitting in the back corner, reading a book. "That's him."

At his words, Armina stopped dead in her tracks, Andrew following suit. The man looked out the window with indifference, until he saw the two monarchs outside. He shakily set down his coffee cup and threw change onto the table before walking outside.

He stood at least as tall as Andrew, and he was the spitting image of his father. His features were the same as his fathers, down to the dark hair cropped short. His eyes were like that of his mother's, but they didn't change from royal blue. Caradoc's teeth held a slight point, but they weren't nearly as pronounced as his mother's.

He walked right up to Armina and said quietly, "Mother?"

Tears welled in the shapeshifter's eyes as she nodded and said, "My Caradoc." They met in an embrace filled with 28 years' worth of separation between mother and son. Andrew wrapped his arms around the both of them, sharing in the reunion of his family.

When the queen finally released her son from the hug she couldn't help but smile. "I've looked for you everywhere, but I've never found you."

He gave her a sheepish smile, "Kellan Conroy was good at keeping to himself. After the curse broke, I was too concerned with the animals in my care to join the celebration. That and I couldn't seem to track you by your magick signature. Your aura changed, Mother."

"It's a long story that I will tell you later, my son. For now, we will be crowing Emma Queen of Beasts. When she passes to the next life, I will return to power and our succession will go back into place, if that's alright with you," declared the current queen.

"If that's what we must do, then do it," he agreed. "You must be Emma Swan," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "I am Caradoc Magna, Prince of Beasts. I am so glad to be giving my crown to someone so kind to tolerate my mother for so long," he said with a wide smile.

"I'm Henry," said the boy, trying to get the man's attention.

Caradoc offered his hand for Henry to shake and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, young Prince Henry."

"We must crown you before sunset. Help us to bring out the citizens, Caradoc," said Armina as she opened the door to Granny's. They split up, bringing together much of the town to witness Emma's coronation. Andrew went home to gather the gypsies, guards, and Regina, bringing them all to the town square.

While Emma walked with Armina she couldn't help but ask the burning question that had held on throughout the last few days. "Armina, when we go to the Enchanted Forest, will Graham…come back?"

Armina sighed and stopped walking to look at Emma. "I can't guarantee anything, Emma. Even my magick can't bring back the dead. If I could, I would have been able to bring back Regina's lost true love and ended the tyranny before it started. I just don't know, Emma. We'll have to wait and see." Armina placed a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder and then continued walking.

Emma wasn't exactly disappointed with the answer, but she had hoped for a more definitive one. She accepted the answer for now, since there was a more pressing issue at hand.

They all gathered in the same intersection where they had celebrated a few days before. Armina had some of her gypsies build a scaffold for them to stand on for the ceremony. Emma stood awkwardly on the platform as Armina calmed the crowd. "People of Storybrooke, I ask for your attention. This night shall be our last in the land without magick. With the crowning of the new Queen of Beasts, I will return us home."

Murmurs of hope filled the crowd at her declaration. "Kneel, Emma Swan," ordered the queen. Before she did so, she saw a circlet of gold appear on the queen's head. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Snow White with tears running down her face and James smiling proudly.

Andrew stepped up and spoke loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Do you swear to rule the beasts of the Wild Forests with a just hand, no bias towards any?"

"I swear," said Emma shakily.

He continued, "Do you swear to uphold the law of your predecessor, Armina Magna, and keep the Wild Forests in peace?"

"I swear," she repeated.

"In times of war and unrest, do you swear to make wise decisions and avoid rash ones? Do you swear to hold the lives of your warriors as dear as your own, and never force them to sacrifice theirs for a petty cause?"

"I swear," she said, more confident this time.

"Will you honor your post in word and deed, bringing glory to the title Queen of Beasts?" he asked, finality in his voice.

"I will."

Armina spoke now. "By the power of the Queen of Beasts, I declare you my successor and crown you Emma Catherine Swan, Queen of Beasts." Emma felt a weight being placed on her head and remembered the gold ring that had previously been about Armina's head. "Rise, Queen of Beasts, and be accepted by your people. Long live the queen!"

Shouts of 'long live the queen' were coming from everywhere. Emma fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she saw the people cheering for her. Sure, she didn't have a clue about what she was supposed to do as a queen, but it felt good to have their support.

There was a distinct shift in magickal energy that was felt by Armina and her husband as they finished the coronation ceremony. The veils were thin, and it was time to act. Unfortunately, Emma began to speak.

On instinct, Emma reached over and grabbed Armina's shoulder, saying, "My first act as queen is to declare Armina and Faolan Magna as nobles. I'm not sure where to put them yet, but they're Lord and Lady of something." Emma was hoping Andrew didn't mind being called his real name, but she really didn't care at that point. Emma beckoned Henry to her and he beamed as she held his hand.

Armina bowed her head in a regal nod and calmed the crowd. "The prophecy has been fulfilled, my people." She summoned a vial of a pink liquid that seemed to glow with unnatural light. "With this, I will return us home. Rumpelstiltskin," she said, speaking to the newly-arrived captain of the guard and his family, "can you tell me what this is?"

He looked visibly nervous. "It's…it's bottled True Love, my lady."

"Bottled True Love," she said with triumph. She walked around on the platform like a hunter displaying his trophy. "This is what will get us home. Thanks to a couple whom I recently married, I have enough to completely reverse the last vestiges of Regina's spell. All I ask is complete silence, and that you think hard about your homes in the old world. Imagine your homes and your land, and concentrate on them. I shall do the rest."

The people went dead silent as they closed their eyes and thought of their respective homes. Armina began to chant words in an ancient Fae tongue, with Andrew joining in.

Emma kept her eyes open long enough to see a gaping vortex open in the ground. Armina pulled the cork from the bottle of True Love and poured it into the hole in the ground.

The sharp crack of thunder and the sharp smell of ozone hit Emma's nostrils and she fought to continue concentrating on the castle Henry had told her belonged to her parents. A great wind blew across the intersection, bringing the sounds of tearing roof shingles and slamming shutters.

The thunder grew greater in volume and frequency, earning nervous whinnies from the nearby horses. It seemed that even Orgetorix could be unnerved by this. Emma felt like she was being torn apart. It didn't hurt, but she felt like she was dissolving into nothing.

Emma opened her eyes briefly and saw the world as she knew it crumble and turn to utter darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Do you really think I would kill Emma, Marcie Gore? Never! There's too much to continue writing about! I will end the story soon, but I plan on doing smaller adventures in FTL in a series of smaller stories.

As always, R & R!

* * *

When Emma awoke, she was lying on her back in the middle of a hallway atrium. Her head hurt like hell, and she felt like she had been drinking too much the night before. She tried to sit up and found that her whole body ached. She pushed herself up on her elbows and surveyed the room. It was made of a mix of marble and granite, filled with rich tapestries.

Henry was next to her, still passed out, but breathing. Armina lay half on top of Faolan, her head pillowed on his chest, and Caradoc was lying not far away. Emma figured Andrew would probably go by his real name now that she had used in in the ceremony. Snow White and James lay next to each other, both still knocked out.

Emma absently ran her fingers through Henry's hair, waiting for him to wake. Armina began to stir and she lifted her head in wonder. Her eyes gazed upward, taking in the reality of being home. For the first time, Emma saw Armina as she truly was. If she oozed power before, now she radiated it. Her hair seemed to have a more metallic quality and her skin seemed to glow with the power she exuded.

The former queen stood on shaky legs and walked over to a nearby picture window. When she peered out, Emma saw a triumphant smile spread across her face and tears threatened to fall. Armina turned and saw Emma watching her from her place on the floor. "Are you alright, your majesty?" asked Armina.

"I'm okay if Henry is," she replied, still stroking his short hair.

"He will wake," Armina said simply, then turned to her own family. Emma watched as the shapeshifter leaned down and whispered something in another tongue, which woke Faolan immediately from his passed-out state. He placed a kiss to his wife's forehead then sat up and studied the room.

"Why are we here?" he asked as he returned his gaze to Armina.

"I had to make sure that my successor made it here safely. And so she did. Right now I need to wake Caradoc." She walked over and knelt next to her newly-found son, whispering some sort of incantation and gently waking him. Caradoc slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, then stumbled to his feet.

Henry began to stir and Emma turned to look at him. "You okay, kid?"

He grinned and nodded his head. "Where are we?"

"I think we're at Snow White's castle. I'm not sure," replied Emma, looking to Armina for confirmation.

"Her majesty is correct, Henry. We're in Snow White's castle. And if my ears don't deceive me, my guard is downstairs with our horses. I plan on leaving for a tour of the Enchanted Forest as soon as her majesty gets comfortable here."

"You're leaving?" asked a panicked Emma.

"Not yet, but I do plan on making sure peace is kept until the whole Enchanted Forest settles back into its normal workings. I won't be farther than a day's ride from here." Armina paused to lean over and wake Snow White and her prince.

They both woke slowly and studied the ceiling before sitting up and hugging one another.

"Who is that?" asked Caradoc, pointing to another body on the floor down the hall.

Armina strode over and announced, "It would appear that our dear Pinocchio has followed us."

"August?" exclaimed Emma. She shot up from her place on the floor and ran over to him. She shook him in an effort to rouse him from his passed-out state. He groaned as she desperately tried to wake him. His eyes slowly opened and fixed on Emma's face. Without a word, he stretched up to place a delicate kiss on Emma's lips. She flinched away from him.

"I've been a little busy in the last couple days. I'm sorry if you were looking for me, but I had to take care of my dad," he said with a genuine look of regret.

"Is Gepetto alright?" she asked, helping him sit up.

"He's fine. The whole magick wave thing made him freak out. It was a lot to ask of him in one day. I mean, getting his memories back was enough, but then the whole Regina manhunt ensued."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings right now, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend, okay? I just...wouldn't be able to handle it right now."

He was hurt by her words, but he tried not to show it. "I…understand." He looked completely and utterly defeated. Emma stood back up and helped Henry to his feet.

It was then that Emma realized that she had been redressed. Apparently the magick felt it necessary to dress her in leather pants and a fine linen tunic underneath a lavish red jacket. Henry was dressed like his grandfather was, with a jewel-encrusted overcoat and black pants.

Armina was dripping with silver chain and furs about her neck. Her knee-high boots shone with a light that rivaled the finest mirrors. The theme was silver, and she certainly kept true to the theme. She even jingled as she walked about the room. Faolan was dressed in black with silver trimmings to match his wife. He, too, was covered in silver chains and had fur on his shoulders where his cape was held together with a brooch.

The shapeshifter sneered and said, "Where might our little Regina be? She must swear fealty to her new sovereign."

Several of the former queen's guard entered the hallway and bowed. The one called Will gestured for the guards to bring someone forward. "I have brought something for my new queen, if she will have it." Regina was being held by her upper arms as she struggled to get them to let her go.

They dropped her none too lightly onto the marble floor in front of Emma. If looks could kill, Armina would be dead several times over. "Your sentence of servitude transfers to her majesty Queen Emma. You know as well as I that new monarchs have some nasty streaks. Let's not test that."

Emma wanted to refute her point, but Snow touched her arm and shook her head. Regina glared daggers at Armina, but put on a thin façade of kindness as she bowed her head. "Your…majesty," she said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now, I don't ask that you see me out. I will return in a fortnight. Love, go and make sure Dumnorix is left for her majesty and Epona is left for Henry."

He nodded and took Emma's hand in his, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Your majesty, I will make certain they are left in your stables." He left with Caradoc close behind. He also offered a show of fealty and followed his father out.

"It's not that long, your majesty," Armina insisted.

"Call me Emma, please. I know you won't be far." On impulse, Emma hugged the former queen. She almost instantly blushed and backed away. "Uh, sorry."

"No matter, your majesty. Get to know your family, my dear. Ruling will come later. Regina, you will come with me for a moment." With a regal nod, Armina left the rest in the hallway to sort out what to do next.

The moment they were out of sight and hearing range, Armina shoved Regina down to the ground and had a hand wrapped securely around her throat. "Where is it?" asked the shapeshifter.

Regina looked panicked. "What are you talking about?"

Armina picked up the deposed Evil Queen by the neck and held her against a pillar. "Where is the mirror?"

"What mirror?" gasped Regina, desperately trying to claw herself free of Armina's grasp.

"You know of what I speak. Tell me!" Armina punctuated the sentence with a deep growl. "Where is the Magic Mirror? I hear its call. It's on your person. Where is it?" she snarled.

"It's…just a piece…"gasped Regina.

Armina's eyes were wild as she threw Regina down the hall. "Give to me that which I want."

Regina reached into the pockets on the apron she now wore and retrieved a shard of mirror with the face of the former Sidney Glass. Armina snatched it from her hands and stepped away, studying the piece of broken mirror. "I know you've called your old knights together, Regina. I felt his presence when you made the call. You will be punished for this transgression."

"You aren't queen anymore, Armina! You no longer hold the crown!" she protested weakly.

Armina gave her a beastly grin and laughed. "You think that, because I don't hold the crown, I hold no power? I have Emma wrapped around my little finger. If I want you dead, she wouldn't question me. I might not hold the crown, but I can manipulate her to do whatever I want. I warned her not to trust me, but she did not heed my words. Now I pull the strings on the marionette that is Queen Emma Swan."

Regina didn't reply, but kept gasping for breath.

"Now, I trust that I don't have to deal with your friend here again, do I? If I find another shard of your precious Magic Mirror, don't doubt that you will hear from me. I know this is your link to the outside world, and I intend to keep you all but cut off. And you will tell no one of what has been said here. You know nothing. Your precious knights will pay dearly.

The shapeshifter stood, brushed herself off, and pocketed the piece of mirror. She walked towards the main entrance with her normal royal strut. Regina crawled over to a wall and leaned against it, assessing herself for wounds. Finding none that were obvious, she climbed unsteadily to her feet and went to find the head maid she would now serve.


	21. Estne finis?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.**

Author's Note: Here we are, folks. This is the end of this story arc. I plan on writing a sequel with several smaller story arcs. I suppose it would be just a collection of their adventures in the Enchanted Forest. THANK YOU to all my loyal readers and serial reviewers. I always looked forward to your comments :)

Do me a favor and answer these questions in your reviews.

1) Do you think Armina might harm Emma in the future?

2) What will happen when Regina's knights finally gather together?

As always, R & R!

* * *

Emma watched Armina and Faolan leave with their small group on horseback. Snow White and James called to her and convinced her and Henry to join them for dinner. It appeared that their former servants knew exactly what their old duties were.

Everyone dug into their meals of chicken and rice with gusto, except for Emma, who half-heartedly picked at hers.

Snow looked at James with concern in her eyes. "Emma, are you feeling alright?"

Emma offered a weak smile and nodded. "I've just got some other things on my mind. It's kind of a lot to absorb right now. It's a lot to take in."

Snow White nodded and continued eating. Henry finished in record time and went with a guard to claim his room in the castle. He said he was tired, but Emma knew that he just wanted a room that looked over the countryside where he could see the animals in the forest.

Emma sat at the table, idly talking with her parents, who appeared to be just as uncomfortable as she was with the whole situation. They decided to continue their awkward talk in the morning, when they had time to sleep off some of the weakness the transportation brought.

Things were looking up, and the Enchanted Forest seemed peaceful for the time being.


End file.
